The Last Children of Chaos
by Snow Wolfe6631
Summary: After watching the world from the beginning of time, Chaos has become weak and is fading. To hold his legacy, thirteen new children are born of him and primordial goddesses. When Perseus and the other last children of Chaos offer their help to Olympus against all of the titans rising, will the Olympians accept? Or will it go down as the bloodiest war in history? Alternate Universe
1. The meeting

**Hey guys this is a rewrite of my old story, the last children of chaos. The majority of the story is the same with a few minor changes, so read carefully. I'll be putting a guide for the primordials at the bottom, in case you need a refresher.**

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO I AM THAT WRITER! IT IS HER BIRTHDAY TODAY! READ HER STORIES OR PM HER TO CELEBRATE!**_

**Official Breakdown of the Story**

**Name: The Last Children of Chaos**

**Summary: After watching the world from the beginning of time, Chaos has become weak and is fading. To hold his legacy, thirteen new children are born of him and primordial goddesses. When Perseus and the other last children of Chaos offer their help to Olympus against all of the titans rising, will the Olympians accept? Or will it go down as the bloodiest war in history?**

**Rating: T, nothing higher, maybe lower. I don't write M stories. **

**Language: English, duh. Cursing wise though, I don't normally curse as a person and will only do so if it fits the character. Not an over dose of cursing though.**

**Pairing: I'm going to keep this a secret for now. It is not, however, Percabeth, Peranca, Perlia, Pertemis, or Percy and Last girl. **

**This takes place about 13 to 15 or so years before the last Olympian. They are currently in the void, Chaos's home.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Greek gods or later, Percy Jackson.**

A man sat in a chair at a brown oak table, looking out sadly through the window that showed space drifting by. The galaxies and cosmos shone so brightly, but your eyes were drawn to the man.

The man looked to be about thirty, with his pitch black hair showing no streaks of grey. But his black eyes with grey swirls were filled to the brim with sadness like a bucket full of water. The man had seen too much death and destruction, more than enough to fill an immortal lifetime. Though he seemed young, his body is slightly slumped and his aura was not as strong as it had once been. He was wearing a black suit with a dark grey shirt underneath. He tapped on a devices' screen in front of him and waited. In a few minutes, flashes of lights appeared in the room along with more chairs. The table itself elongated to hold the beings that had entered with their chairs.

He looked around at them. His oldest daughter, with her chocolate brown hair and green eyes, smiled at him. His youngest grandson, stood nervously beside his chair. He began roll call, something that he hated to do because it was so boring, but it was mandatory.

"Ouranos?"

"Here," The white haired man with blue eyes replied.

"Gaia?"

"Here," His oldest daughter responded.

"Erebus?"

"Present," A man with black hair and black eyes answered.

"Nyx?"

The attendance continued through Pontus, Thalassa, and Thesis.

"Eros?"

No one responded. "Eros?" The man called again before making a mark on his tablet.

He continued through the list. Thesis, Hemera, and Aether were all present. Tartarus, Hypnos, Thanatos, and Eros were not there.

"My children," The man said, finally speaking. "I have summoned you to a meeting of upmost importance. You may be seated," The beings in the room pulled their chairs to the table. They looked like regular humans but a certain powerful aura rolled of them. The power in the room was so immense, even a blind person could sense it. None of them looked the same, different hair, eye color, heights, but they all had the same face shape. The same face shape as the tired man at the table.

"Father, what is wrong?" His second oldest daughter asked. She was tall and had midnight black hair that fell just below her shoulders. Her midnight blue eyes were so dark that they were almost black.

"Many things, Nyx, many things. I am becoming weakened. I cannot watch over the world for much longer. I have some time left, but not much," The man said. Gasps and cries were heard throughout the room.

"How long?" A woman with black hair and eyes with every color in it.

"Maybe a hundred years maximum, Thesis," He replied

The browned haired woman with the green eyes began to cry. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

"No, Gaea, it is not your fault. Your sons, the gigantes had corrupted you in the 1940s and it was my duty as a father to bring you back home. You are a powerful child as my second eldest creation. Our battle was destined to happen. I cannot control what my granddaughters, the fates, make. This is not your fault," The man reassures her.

He shudders as he remembers that time so long ago.

_The man sat in the same spot as he had earlier today, but his black hair was shinier, his eyes were brighter, and he was less slumped. He seemed full of energy and a strong aura rolled of him in powerful waves. When he stood, he walked with a spring in his step._

_The door flies open and Ouranos runs in, his bright blue eyes wide with terror. His white hair was messy, like he had been running in the wind, which was odd for the man's normally neat son._

_"Father!" Ouranos says. "Gaia is rising! I couldn't stop her! She was about to rise to the surface in Al__aska!_

_The man's eyes widen. He followed Ouranos out of the room and the two sprinted away. They burst into a room where Gaia stands in the middle, her arms raised. A swirling green portal is opening above her. Slowly, she is rising towards it._

_"Gaia, no!" The man yells._

_She turns toward them while still moving upward. "You cannot stop me! I will rise once and for all!" Her eyes were no longer a grass green, but a dirty green. Something was wrong with her._

_If Gaia's arms hit the portal, she would be transported to the mortal world where destruction would reign. They had to do something. _

_The man ran at Gaia, tackling her. She fell off of the rising platform and unto the floor. But she was persistent. Kicking her father off, she climbed back onto the platform. Just as she was about to hit the portal, the man grabbed her, but there was not enoug__h time to pull her off the platform. They disappeared into the portal, but at the last second, the man changed the destination of the portal. They appeared in open space by planets and stars. __Gaia turned toward him and screamed, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"_

_"I couldn't let you go up there and completely destroy the mortal world! Come Gaia, be reasonable," He tries to reason with her._

_She growls at him and charges him, twirling her long staff. The man's shoulders sag as if he can't believe he must to this. Taking a deep breath, he summons his black sword, ready to face his daughter and bring her back home._

_Their battle rages for hours upon hours. Earthquakes, storms, and horrible natural disasters flood the world because of their powerful battle. _

_Gaia and the man stand about thirty feet, weapons raised above their head. Simultaneously, they fire blast of energy at each other, the man's black, Gaia's was a grassy green. The power bursts collided in mid air, but the explosion was enough to send both father and daughter flying backwards. A powerful explosion rocked the earth as the bursts collided._

_The man sat up slowly, dazed and exhausted. His black hair was matted with blood and his face covered in bruises. His bloodied hand gripped his sword tiredly. A trickle of blood ran from the edge of his mouth onto his torn and ripped black suit._

_Gaia did not look any better. For that matter, she looked worse. Her hair was a rat's nest, debris embedded in it along with blood. Her discolored with dirt and blood green dress, once elegant, could have been mistaken for beggar's clothing now. She was even more bloodied than her father. Still, she used her staff to stand up, pain evident in her eyes as her muscles ached._

_The man pushed himself to his knees, weak but determined. "Why are you doing this? This isn't you. You don't hate the mortal world. Why, my daughter, why?"_

_Her eyes flicker for a millisecond back to the regular grassy, happy green. As soon as it had come, her eyes were the muddy green. "You never cared for me!" She screamed, going slightly mad, charging her father._

_Gaia let out a blast of energy so powerful it could have destroyed the earth in a second had they been there. But the man looked at his daughter and released a black blast that covered his daughter's. He ran at her, arms open wide. She tried as hard as she could to kill him with her staff, but every hit the man took, he ran faster. Finally he had her locked in an embrace, caught tight in his arms. She screamed again, fighting and kicking him the whole time. But the man didn't let go._

_His energy burst covered them. Still, Gaia fought. He began to yell louder to mask her screams. "I love you. I love you, my daughter! I LOVE YOU GAIA!" _

_For a moment, you could feel the forces fighting together. But the man was stronger and loved his daughter. Everything went black for a second before the two fell through the roof off Gaia's room, landing on the floor._

_Ouranos looked at his wife carefully. But when he saw that her eyes were their normal color, he rushed forward to hug her. Gaia wept in his embrace. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," She cried._

_"Shhhh, it's okay," He soothed. "You're here now."_

_Gaia's eyes widened. "Father!"_

_Both turned to look at the heap of black fabric, unmoving, on the floor. They rushed to their father's side._

_"Father," Gaia cried as she leaned over him, her tears falling on him. "Please wake up. I love you."_

_Slowly the man's eyes opened. Overjoyed, his children hugged him tightly. He began to cough and they pulled back._

_"You're back," The man said, reaching out his hand to touch Gaia's cheek. "I knew you could do it."_

_Carefully, Ouranos and Gaia lifted the man up, since they knew he was in too much pain to walk. They carried him out of the room._

"Father?" His grand daughter, Thesis, with multicolored eyes asked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," He couldn't meet Gaia's eyes. "Please continue.

The man next to Gaea takes her hand and squeezes it. "What are we to do? There needs to be someone to watch over the world," Ouranos says.

Gaea sighs. "It should not be one of us. We have learned from experiences with me that we can be corrupted."

"Yet if no one watches over the planet and my brother Order were to rise, the planet would be doomed," The man says.

"The Olympians are too petty and selfish to rule," A man with golden eyes said.

"I agree Chronos, but who else is to rule? Not the mortals or the heroes. Nor should other religion gods, like the Norse, Celtic, or Egyptian, rule," The man shakes his head.

"I have an idea," A woman with black hair and sea green eyes said. "What if our children were to rule?"

Everyone turned to the man's youngest grandson. The woman shook her head. "I mean new children. Ones who could unite under a father. Our previous children have had petty arguments that prevented them from uniting," She says looking at the man.

The man nods. "I am beginning to see. Thalassa, correct me if I am wrong. I am to have children with mortals?"

"No," The woman shakes her head firmly. "Though in the past great heroes came from mortals and gods, I sense that children with mortal parents would not be strong enough. I mean with primordial goddesses."

"More than one?" The man asked confused.

"Yes, they would be more powerful together if multiple powers were inter mixed. Twelve is a good number, four of each, two boys and two girls," Thalassa explains. "Also they should have a step parent that could be their second father along with you.

The man turns to his three oldest daughters. "Nyx, Ananke, and Gaea, since you both have your husbands, will you do this favor to me?" Nyx nods while Gaea looks at her husband and he nods.

"I will do so father," Gaea says.

A woman with black hair that lighten to brown at the tips and purple eyes with a few swirls of green nods. Ananke sits by her husband Chronos at the table.

"Then it is decided," The man made a few notes on his device.

"Wait," Chronos said. "There should be a leader so that the children do no quarrel."

Murmurings broke out. How could there be a leader when all the children are equal?

Nyx thought of the answer. "There should be a thirteenth child. There will be children of sky, darkness, and earth, but no sea. The thirteenth child should be a child of Thalassa. That child would unify them all."

All eyes turn towards Thalassa. She exchanges a glance with Pontus. "If that is the way, then I shall do it."

The man looks thoughtful. "Very well. This thirteenth child, they should be born in the middle so that everything is balanced. Ananke's first child will be born, then Nyx, Gaia, and so on," He said sadly turning towards his daughter.

"What is wrong?" She asks, concerned.

"I sense a dark path for one of your children."

Gaea looks alarmed. "Which one?"

"Not one yet to be born. No, an older child."

"A Cyclops? A hundred handed one? A titan? A giant? Which one?" Gaea sounded frantic and thoroughly distressed.

"Relax, my dear. A titan or several titans, I sense," He said.

Gaea's shoulders slumped. "Not again," She muttered.

"I know your fears of another attempt to corrupt you and awaking in the mortal world. Stay close to your new children and that may be prevented," The man finished.

She nods and relaxes.

"Any thing else to discuss?" The man asked. When no one answered, he continued. "Next time we meet as a council, you will meet the new managers and superpowers of the universe. Meeting dismissed."

The primordial gods began to leave in their signature colors. Blue, black, red, green, and many other colorful spurts of light filled the room. Once they had faded, the man got up and paced in front of the window. He stopped and turned to stare out into space.

"They will be called The Last Children of Chaos," The man mused to himself.

**I hoped you liked it. Please review and check out my other PJO story, Storm Rising.**

**I'm pretty sure most of you figured out who the man was. If not review and tell me your guesses. If you are confused about the primordial gods and their domains, Wikipedia has a great list on primordials.**

**Here is a list of primordial gods and goddesses so you guys don't get confused. This is not all of the primordials, only the ones that may be used in the story.**

**Aether- god of light, husband to Hemera, present at meeting. Blonde hair, blue eyes**

**Ananke- goddess of goddess of inevitability, compulsion, need, and upper air, wife to Chronos, present at the meeting. Black hair lightening to brown, purple eyes with green swirls.**

**Chronos- god of time, husband to Ananke, present at meeting. Black hair, gold eyes.**

**Erebus- god of darkness and shadow, husband to Nyx, present at meeting. Black shaggy hair, black eyes.**

**Eros- god of love and attraction, not present at meeting but has not faded yet. **

**Gaea- goddess of earth, wife to Ouranos, present at meeting. Brown hair, green eyes**

**Hemera- goddess of daylight, wife to Aether, present at meeting. Golden hair, blue eyes**

**Nyx- goddess of night, wife to Erebus, present at meeting. Black hair, dark blue eyes.**

**Ouranos- god of the heavens, husband to Gaea, present at meeting. Whitish hair, blue eyes.**

**Pontus- god of the sea, father of the fish and other sea creatures, husband to Thalassa, present at meeting. Black hair, green eyes.**

**Tartarus- god of the deepest, darkest part of the underworld, ex husband to Gaea, no one knows where he is, suspected he has faded**

**Thalassa- Spirit of the sea and consort of Pontos, wife to Pontus, present at meeting. Black hair, green eyes.**

**Thesis or Physis- goddess of procreation and nature. Black hair, multicolored eyes.**

**Remember to review! Thanks!**

**Happy Birthday to I am that writer!**

**~S****now Wolfe6631~**


	2. Born

**Wow, you guys gave me such a great response to chapter one! I had the first three and a half chapters written before publishing but I'm wowed away with all your reviews.**

**If you have read my other story, Storm Rising, you know that I respond to reviews.**

**Review Responses**

**sakurablossoms15- Thank you, a day is quickly enough.**

**percy zoe and artemis fan- I understand that you would like Percy and Silena, but I personally think that Silena should always be with Beckendorf only. Plus I already picked the pairing and I specifically said NOT to pm me or review with requests of the pairing.**

**Joseph- Yeah, Percy's a son of Thalassa.**

**XxBanewolvesliveagainxX- Thanks!**

**True Alpha 92- what do you mean by not reading it right away? I'm confused.**

**kcool456- Yes, I did start over. I needed a clean slate. All the last except for Percy are the same.**

**God of Ice- Here is an update.**

**Here is a list of primordial gods and goddesses so you guys don't get confused. This is not all of the primordials, only the ones that may be used in the story.**

**Aether- god of light, husband to Hemera, present at meeting. Blonde hair, blue eyes**

**Ananke- goddess of goddess of inevitability, compulsion, need, and upper air, wife to Chronos, present at the meeting. Black hair lightening to brown, purple eyes with green swirls.**

**Chronos- god of time, husband to Ananke, present at meeting. Black hair, gold eyes.**

**Erebus- god of darkness and shadow, husband to Nyx, present at meeting. Black shaggy hair, black eyes.**

**Eros- god of love and attraction, not present at meeting but has not faded yet. Black hair, any colored eyes**

**Gaea- goddess of earth, wife to Ouranos, present at meeting. Brown hair, green eyes**

**Hemera- goddess of daylight, wife to Aether, present at meeting. Golden hair, blue eyes**

**Nyx- goddess of night, wife to Erebus, present at meeting. Black hair, dark blue eyes.**

**Ouranos- god of the heavens, husband to Gaea, present at meeting. Whitish hair, blue eyes.**

**Ourea- primordial of the mountain. No spouse, dark brown hair, green eyes with streaks of white and black. Not present at meeting, but has not faded..**

**Pontus- god of the sea, father of the fish and other sea creatures, husband to Thalassa, present at meeting. Black hair, green eyes.**

**Tartarus- god of the deepest, darkest part of the underworld, ex husband to Gaea, no one knows where he is, suspected he has faded**

**Thalassa- Spirit of the sea and consort of Pontos, wife to Pontus, present at meeting. Black hair, green eyes.**

**Thesis or Physis- goddess of procreation and nature. Black hair, multicolored eyes.**

**Disclaimer- All rights to respective owners.**

Five months after the primordial council gathering, Chaos** (the man, if you didn't figure out) **was looking at the planet earth through a device on the table that earth would later call the iPad. Nyx liked to call it, the great destroyer of the world and mankind that would one day destroy all of mankind if Tartarus or Eros ever got a hold of it. It actually could do that with a few taps, but luckily, Chaos never wanted and never would use them.

He clicked on the state of Nevada, Las Vegas, United States of America. The Greek gods dwelled in America, the Empire State Building to be exact. Chaos sighed. Those Greek gods never were good at keeping at promises, especially the more powerful ones. The big three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had made a pact after Gaia's attempted rise to not have anymore children. Hades, the smartest of the brother of the bunch, had hid his current children away in the Lotus hotel and casino, a place where time stopped. Hades was actually a loving father who couldn't bear to kill his children, so he had hid them away. Bianca di Angelo, the older sister of the twins, could be the child of the prophecy, had there not been another big three child who could be older, depending on the time the children were removed from the hotel. Her twin brother, Nico, was there to support her or if needed be, be the one of the prophecy.

A picture that was taken last week comes up of the two twins standing by the skyline of Las Vegas on top of the hotel. Snow covers the ground around them and falls gently onto the hotel and them. Their arms are around each other, and they look excited to be together. A box of the clay pigeons sits between them, ready to be pitched off the building and shot.

Bianca is thirteen years old at the time.** (I'm messing with the ages a little, bear with me)** Her long black hair is back in a braid so she can freely shoot. A floppy green hat is settled on her head. She is wearing black jeans tucked into snow boots with a furry top and a large dark grey windbreaker. A gun rented from the Casino is slung over her shoulder.

Nico is the same age as his twin Bianca, thirteen, but several minutes younger. Still the two stand at roughly th same height. His messy black hair is wind swept and his mischievous eyes glint happily. He wears all black, but not in a completely goth way. He has his gun in his hands, ready to shoot.

Tapping a little farther west, Chaos clicked on Big Cloud, California, just outside of Hollywood. How ironic that a child of Zeus had been born to a woman who lived in a town named Big Cloud. Thalia Grace was now five years old. Her father Zeus, had been recently visiting her mother, Jasmine Grace, a Hollywood actress, in his roman form, Jupiter. Chaos suspected that a child of Jupiter would be born in the next three or so years.

Thalia's kindergarten picture popped up. She was a cute little girl, wearing a light blue dress that matched her eyes, a black jacket and black shoes. Her black hair fell around her shoulders and her front teeth were growing in.

Relieved that none of the children were threats, Chaos had relaxed yet kept a close eye on the di Angelos and the Graces. Thalia's mother was drunk often, but currently Zeus, or Jupiter, took good care of Thalia. Bianca and Nico were safe together in the Lotus, while their father often watched them in the shadows and had hellhounds patrolling the outside at night to keep them safe. Poseidon was the only one who had not broken the oath yet, well technically Hades hadn't broken the oath, but he still had kids. Poseidon was the only one of the big three without mortal children, but Chaos suspected that would change soon. All of the children should be on good terms with Olympus, so no interference was needed. If Kronos and his brethren were to rise as Chaos had foreseen, the children must be on good terms with Olympus. Especially Bianca and Thalia, who might be the children of the prophecy. If Olympus fell, Kronos would surely attempt to awaken Gaea on earth, ripping her from the void forever.

A knock rattled the door of the meeting room. "Come in," Chaos called. The door swung open and Aether rushed in, his blue eyes wide.

"Father, the children are being born," Aether babbled out. Chaos' eyes widened. Primordial births were weird at the least. The mother could have her baby at any time after four and a half months. They could also choose at what moment to have the child. Chaos had never had blood children before, just creations, so it was bound to be weird. Chaos ran out the door, Aether right behind him

It was nearing sunset; a good time for the children to be born. Nyx was growing in power as night began, and Gaea was stronger as the sun and the moon reached the ends of the earth. Ananke drew her strength from need, and the need for the sun to go down was great at this time. Thalassa was also stronger as both the sun and moon danced over the sea.

Chaos reached the hospital in the void very quickly. Inside, he found Ananke giving birth to the eldest of the last, Thesis helping her and Chronos holding her hand. A baby's cry pierced the evening and soon more followed. Soon, all thirteen children were born, placed in cribs after being checked for any diseases. They were in order from oldest to youngest, their hair matching black tufts. Soon, all the primordials gathered around the cribs. Ananke was tired from the long process but manage to stand with only a little help from her husband, Chronos. Nyx was doing better, only slightly being supported by Erebus. Gaea, well, after having the Cyclops, the hundred handed ones, the titans, and the giants, she was used to the pain. Thalassa had only had one child instead of four like the rest, so she was not overly tired.

Chaos picked up a boy with a little tuft of hair the of midnight black like his father's and cradled him in his arms.

"Fellow deities, may I present to you, Hayden, son of Ananke and Chaos, eldest of the last," Chaos announced. With this, baby Hayden opened his eyelids to reveal purple eyes like his mothers with a few silver swirls like his father's. Most mortal babies, did not immediately open their eyes. But immortals, especially children of the creator were special. Ananke reached out her hands for her child and Chaos handed it to her. Chaos continued.

"Ethan, son of Nyx," Nyx held her new son, brushing the shadow black hair out of the child in his arms' face. His eyes opened to reveal dark blue orbs with the same swirls of silver that Hayden had.

"Max, son of Gaea," Gaea looked down at her black haired baby boy with his handsome hazel eyes staring up at her in wonder in her arms.

"Alabaster, son of Ananke."

"Paul, son of Nyx."

"Oliver, son of Gaea."

"Perseus, son of Thalassa," Chaos handed the boy to his mother. Perseus opened his startling sea green eyes and looked at his mother. "Leader of the Last children," He added.

"Now to the daughters. Amy, daughter of Ananke."

The baby girls looked much like their older brothers except for the fact that they had slightly more feminine features. Their black hair was slightly silkier than their older brothers. Gaia's children had hazel green eyes, Nyx's had dark blue, and Ananke's had purple.

"Mia, daughter of Nyx."

"Imogene, daughter of Gaea."

"Holly, daughter of Ananke."

"Keira, daughter of Nyx."

Chaos approached the last crib, holding his second youngest daughter. By now everyone in the room was holding a baby even Chaos himself. The mothers were all holding their first born, Hayden, Ethan, and Max. The stepfather's were holding their first daughter, Amy, Mia, and Imogene. Thesis, Eros, Aether, Hemera, Pontus and Chaos had split the rest of the children between them. There was no one to hold the daughter of Gaea. Suddenly, the shadows deepened and the lights dimmed. The wind seemed to whip around in an eerily way. Someone screamed, but Chaos wasn't sure who in the mayhem. Babies cries echo around the room. Out of the deepening shadows stepped a man in dark clothes. The lights brightened again and the shadows return to normal. The cries ceased all together.

The man was the definition of dark with his black pants, black shirt, black cape, shaggy black hair, and pale skin. "Damn signature entrance. I use it once and the fates make it my normal way of entering," The man mutters. He looks up at them, giving them a view of his almost black eyes.

"Tartarus," Gaea calls to her brother. She steps forward to hug him, before remembering the baby, Max, in her arms.

"It's okay sis. We have to take care of the children first. Then you can give me a hug. If you can reach around your belly."

Gaea looked offended, before poking at her pregnant belly, minus the babies. "Fine."

"How did you know about the children?" Eros asked. "You weren't at the last meeting. We thought you had faded."

Tartarus rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I had to take care of an attempt to dry up the rivers in Tartarus. After the meeting, Gaea and Ouranos being the sweet and kind siblings they are informed me of the plan. I came as soon I could. As for fading, I had to lie low. The Olympians or Hades anyways is getting suspicion of activity in my pit.

Chaos nods. He could keep tabs on most of his children, but Tartarus, being under the earth, was the exception. "Let's get back to the introducing."

"Right," Tartarus said, walking over to pick up his niece who's hazel green eyes were wide. He picked her up and held her comfortably in his arms. "Aren't you a cutie?" He cooed, tickling her toes that peeped out of the green blanket.

Chaos raised his eyebrows. This was a new side of the ruthless Tartarus they all knew and not really loved. "I present to you, the youngest of the last, Willow, daughter of Gaea."

"And my niece," Tartarus added.

"My stepdaughter," Ouranos added.

"My cousin," Hemera mentioned.

"My sister," Erebus said. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What?!" Gaea asked.

"Well, I'm a son of Chaos and she's a daughter of Chaos, so we are siblings," He tried to reason, his face going a tomato red.

"So my niece is also my sister?" Tartarus asked.

"This just got weird," Gaea said. If she weren't holding Max, she would have face palmed.

"Anyways," Chaos said, clearing his throat. "I suggest we leave the children to rest and plan training for them in the meeting rooms."

The primordial gods nodded and put the babies back in their respective cribs. "Can we get food on the way? Keeping track of monsters makes me hungry. I like McDonald's frosties," Tartarus complained.

"You're a primordial god!" Thalassa whacked him on the head. "Summon your own!"

They continued down the hall, their bickering dying down.

Little did they know what their new born children were doing.

**So there are the last. What did you think? I know I changed Bianca's, Nico's, Thalia's, and Jason's ages, but please bear with me. There is a purpose.  
**

**I have already decided the pairing so don't send me reviews or pm your requests. And it will not be Peranca, Perlia, or Percy x Last girl. No Percabeth either. Just saying.**

**Remember to review!**

**~Snow Wolfe6631~**


	3. Years 1-3

**I'm super depressed. Here's why.**

**One of my dear friends and sister in everything but blood, Cel or TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo, committed suicide last night or on the 3rd .**

** She was bashed so much by haters on fanfiction, told she should die by them.**

** She is dead now. I will miss you forever, my sister.**

** I invite you to join me in a time of silence, mourning Cel.**

**I can't write because I am so sad. I can't write when I'm depressed, so no more updates till I leave my depression for a while. This chapter is prewritten so I just posted it. Updates will be slower for a while.**

**Review Responses**

**Deoxys- Yes, Terra is in the chapter as a minor character. I'll hold you to your oath. You broke your oath!**

**God of Ice- All the last are good guys... for now. Just because someone's parent did something bad, don't judge them.**

**True Alpha 92- Are you referring to the original last children of Chaos?**

**AlexJacksonSonofPoseidon- I like it better than the old one too.**

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX- Yeah, Tartarus is an oddball and a bit funny too.**

**Joseph- As of my author's note on Storm Rising, 3/23/14, Storm Rising is taking a nap. The last children are awake and I'm writing!**

**Kcool456- As I told Joseph above, Storm Rising is not being written. The words aren't coming so I'm writing a story where the words do come.**

**I am that writer- Well, it was your birthday and you have been so nice to me, reading my story that wasn't Percabeth even though you love Percabeth. It's the least I could do. I'm glad someone agrees with me about the swearing stuff.**

**Kilo1999- A last girl is a daughter of Chaos and the other primordial goddess. Their title as a whole is the Last children. The girls are the last girls. The idea is the same, but I'm practically rewriting it. Updates will not be faster. I will put up a guide for all of the children, but I won't explain who they are every chapter, so it would be in your best interest to remember them.**

**zeta03- Yep, I am still writing.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to respective owners.**

When the footsteps of the primordials receded, for a moment nothing happened. Then Perseus sat up, pushing away his sea green blanket. He rolled silently out of his crib and landed gently on the floor. He tilted his head, motioning for the siblings to follow him. Willow sat up as soon as her brother hit the ground and climbed out of her crib. Soon the others were following suit in their silver diapers. With Perseus in the lead, they crawled to the door.

The door was shut, but not locked. Swiftly, the children made a little circle, locking eyes and seemingly forming a plan. The son of Thalassa nodded and his older brothers, Paul and Oliver, crawled over to a small wooden stool. One pushing, the other pulling, the stool was under the door knob. Mia, Alabaster, and Ethan lifted little Holly onto the stool. The purple eyed girl reached as high as she could, grasping the door knob with her little hands. She turned the knob, slightly shifting her weight so the knob turned.

All the others were ready to push the door open. At the signal from Holly, the twelve children on the ground worked together to push it open. They streamed through the door way. Holly dangled from the door knob before releasing her hands and falling. Perseus stayed back to catch his little sister. She gave him a baby smile and they continued after the others, crawling down the hallway.

**In the Meeting Room with the Primordials**

"How should we train them?" Aether asked, once they were all seated.

"All primordials should help train them," Chaos answered. "Eros, Tartarus-

"Chit- ching," Tartarus said, doing a money making motion.

"Thesis, Eros, Hemera, Aether, their mothers and step fathers, and Hypnos and Thanatos if they will," Chaos finished

"Thanatos and Hypnos like my nephews Thanatos and Hypnos?" Tartarus asked.

"Yes, you idiot. The two sons of mine that you trained in your fiery pit," Nyx scolded.

"Oh that Thanatos and Hypnos. They are cool," Tartarus said, slowly nodding his head. "Were they at the last meeting?"

"No, Zeus had some stupid godly census on Olympus that I also HAD TO attend. It was so dry. Zeus basically talked about how awesome he was-"

"He's not more awesome than me," Tartarus put in.

"And how much Olympus had prospered. We filled out forms and turned them in. It was so stupid," Eros finished.

"Ah, I see," Tartarus said. "Now back to my nieces and nephews. I'll teach them how to be totally awesome and badass.

"I'm afraid you would do the opposite," Nyx teased.

Tartarus looked offended and was about to say something when Chaos cut him off. "Tartarus, I was hoping you could teach them about monsters, titans, giants, or anything else in the pit. Maybe how to summon hell fire."

"Cool!" Tartarus said, giving a thumbs up. He lit himself on hell fire, a black fire straight from Tartarus, and leaned towards Gaia. "Want a hug sister?"

"No!" She summoned sand and threw it on him, putting out his fire.

"DAD!" Tartarus wailed. "She threw sand in my eyes!"

Chaos rolled his eyes. They would never grow up, especially Tartarus. "Eros, you could teach them how-"

"To get girls," Eros finished. "Sure."

"I was going to say how to shoot since you are skilled with the bow. Thesis, you could teach them about life or biology or something like that. Hemera and Aether, I haven't quite thought of that quite yet. Hypnos could teach them about the sleep spell and Thanatos about the underworld," Chaos turned to the eight parents. "Each of you should train your child in the powers you have given them."

Ouranos raised his hand like he was in class. "What should I teach them? Sky in not in the children's domain.

Chaos nods. "That brings me to my next point. Each of you fathers will be blessing the children so they are stronger. We will have that unofficially tomorrow morning. Also, Thalassa and Pontus."

The husband and wife looked up at their father. "Yes?"

"Even though you only have one child in the Last Children, I expect help from you to teach the children how to swim. They should all know the important skill," The couple nodded. "Their mothers will teach them in their domain and I will help them with their Chaos powers and learning how to supervise the world."

"Father, I have a suggestion," Thesis said.

"Yes my dear?"

"I suggest we don't make them primordial gods, just primordial children. That way they won't be bound by ancient laws and they could be a secret weapon."

"Interesting, They would be immortal, yet not have domains. I like it."

"Father, I don't mean to interrupt," Gaea said. "But I think the children are hungry and we should go feed them."

"Yes," Chaos flicked his hand. "Go on, we will meet up another time."

Chaos rests his head on his hand as the four new mothers walk down the hall towards the nursery. Eros and Tartarus are arguing about who's awesomer, but it's in a brotherly way. It sure has been a long day with the birth of his thirteem new children. Suddenly, screams break him from his thoughts. Ouranos, Chronos, Pontus, and Erebus are the first out of the door with Chaos close behind them. The other primordials follow them, racing down the corridor.

They reach the nursery to find the women hysterical and near tears. The cribs, every single one of them is empty.

"Who could have taken them?" Aether ponders.

Ouranos and Chronos look around carefully looking for the missing babies. Erebus is peering into shadows. Pontus comforts his wife, wrapping his arm around her. Chaos stares at the cribs intently. The blankets are to the side like someone rolled off of the crib. There are crawling marks from all the cribs to the door. The stool by the door only confirms his suspicion.

"Gaea, Nyx, Thalassa, Ananke, relax. The children are not stolen. They simply left the room. See the blankets to the side? The children rolled out of bed then crawled to the door. They dragged the stool over to the door. They must have gotten one on top of the stool then pushed against the door when the one of the stool turned the knob," Chaos explained.

"Where are they then?" Ananke asked.

"Follow the crawl lines on the carpet," Chaos instructed as he left the room to find his children.

The primordials leave the nursery, following the lines on the carpet. The lines are leading to the section of Chaos's mansion that he designed for the children. There were bedrooms and bathrooms for each, small kitchen, lounge area, training arena, track, meeting room, and lots more.

"The lines seem to be going towards the meeting room," Gaea said. Tartarus walked ahead of them and pushed open the door to the meeting room. He gasped.

"What is it?" Nyx asks. Tartarus was unable to respond. Chaos walked forward to look into the room himself.

What he saw left him speechless. All of the thirteen babies were sitting on their chairs Chaos had designed for them around a Rectangular table. Perseus sat at the head of the table. They were all sitting in the exact correct chair.

"How?" Ouranos asked from his place beside Chaos. The children were looking at a huge three D model of the earth. They had managed to get out of their cribs, open the doors, climb stairs, walk down hallways, open more doors, and climb into the chairs. They even managed to project a giant model of the earth from the controls in each chair's arms.

"How are my favorite nieces and nephews?" Tartarus said, putting his arm around Keira. She rolled her dark blue eyes at him and flicked him off her shoulder. The older primordials burst out laughing.

"Just like her mother," Chaos said, before becoming serious again at how these children could accomplish such a feat.

"I think I have an idea of why this happened," Thesis mentioned. "Besides from being very smart immortals, they also are aging very quickly. I suspect their baby years will go be twice or maybe three times as fast as mortal babies. When they reached the age of five, the growing will slow down. When they become eight, their growth rate will become like a normal mortal child's. When they hit sixteen, they will take on the true deity form that they will have forever."

"Probably works out just as well. The years when training can be more rigorous will go by slower," Eros said.

"Let's get you back to your cribs," Nyx said, scooping up her son Paul. The other primordials all picked up a baby and headed back to the nursery room, where this time, Chaos put a special lock on from the outside that would only open if told the right word.~

**~ When the Children are one year old (not one year after after) ~**

Chaos smiled as he peeped through the window that showed the children's nursery and connected playroom. His new favorite pass time was just standing there for hours and hours, watching them play and grow. They grew very quickly and their intellect was amazing for such young children. All of them could already talk and the first few were learning how to talk. He smiled as Paul and Oliver, or Ollie as they called him for short, played on the jungle gym and slide.

Slowly and gently, Chaos pushed the door open. Ananke and Thalassa looked up from their knitting to smile at him. When the children had been born, the babies spent the majority of their time splitting between the nursery where they slept and the playroom, where they had plenty of room for all thirteen children to develop. There was always a primordial or two in the room, but that wasn't a problem. So many of the primordials had fallen in love with the children that it was harder for them to leave. Chaos almost always had his iPad security system on the children's room because he loved to watch them.

Ananke, who had taught her daughters, the fates, to knit, was an expert in knitting. She had began to teach the other women and Tartarus, he was always the odd ball, how to knit. It was a useful thing to do while watching the children.

Thalassa wasn't as good at knitting as some of the others, but she was great at embroidery. Tartarus was a surprisingly good knitter, except he liked to knit baby hats of blood red and pitch black with pitch fork and fire designs, which Thesis deemed inappropriate for the children's age.

Chaos slid into a chair next to Ananke. "How have they been today?" He whispered.

"Little angels," Thalassa replied as she checked over her knitting. "No problems ever."

Keira got up and toddled over to Willow who was painting a picture on a mini easel. She tapped her shoulder and the girl's eyes locked, having a silent conversation. After a bit, Willow nodded and the two walked over to a bin of large foam blocks. Pulling off the lid, they begin dumping out the large, soft, blocks. Together, they dragged over an easel that had a white board underneath. Willow picked up a black marker and began drawing. Intrigued, Chaos summoned his ipad and began recording the process. When she stepped back, Chaos got a good look at the board. The daughter of Gaia had drawn an arch, one that they could build using the cube, rectangular prism, cylinder, and triangular prism blocks. The two sisters began to construct the base of the arch. They sorted the blocks into separate piles before began making two stable pillar bases.

As they were placing the second layer of blocks on, Holly came over, her purple eyes shining, to help. The three sisters placed another layer on. Paul nodded to Oliver and the two jumped off the jungle gym to come help. Amy, Imogene, and Mia all came over as the fourth layer was finished, Perseus, Max, and Alabaster close behind them. Hayden and Ethan got up from the game they were playing to boost Holly so she could put the triangle on the top. Then the children stood back, finished.

Chaos turned to look at Ananke and Thalassa, whose mouths were wide open in shock.

"They just constructed that in ten minutes?" Ananke was awestruck.

Perseus toddled over to them and put his little hands on Chaos' knees. "Da da, take pishure," He said.

Thalassa smiled at her son as he said one of his first complete sentences. Chaos obliged, lifting up the ipad to show he was going to take a picture. Perseus walked back to the group and they lined up in front of the arch. Hayden and Max hoisted Holly onto their shoulders while Keira and Willow hooked arms. Everyone put their arms around each other, with the exception of Holly, who was on shoulders. Chaos took several pictures. They would become one of his favorite pictures.

**~When the Children are two (not two years after though)~**

It was a beautiful day, sunny, mild temperatures, and big fluffy clouds, in the Void and Chaos, who was watching the children, took them outside. The castle/mansion where Chaos, the primordials, and the children lived was on the edge of the city of the Void. The mansion was surrounded by lush grasses on three sides, and extending further, a beautiful fountain and bridge plaza. On the fourth side, behind the castle, there was a small stretch of private fields before growing into a forest. The forest ran all the way to the Stormy mountain, where storms were always covering the peak, even on sunny days.

The father lead his children to a small park adjacent to side of the plaza and the lush grasses. A jungle gym and swings stood half way in the shade, half in the sunlight. A few massive oak and maple trees provide lush shade over the babbling creeks.

Chaos sat down on a bench nearby the playground as he watched his children play. He had noticed they all sort of found a best friend. Ollie and Paul were always together, running around and being active. Keira and Willow were his artistic and nature daughters. They loved to create stuff and be outside. Ethan and Hayden made another pair, while Max and Alabaster made a fourth. Imogene was closest with Holly, and Mia with Amy.

Perseus was the free roamer. He could fit in with any of these groups. Most people would find being a nomad friend made them the third wheel, but Perseus could jump in and play anywhere. Right now, he was playing in the shallows of the creek with Max and Alabaster.

The proud father turned to watch his sons, Ollie and Paul, on the jungle gym. They were always the aggressive and active ones. Chaos watched as the two ran up and down the slides playing a two person tag. Then Ollie got an idea. He ran over to Ethan and Hayden, tugging on their t shirts. He pointed to the slides and they understood what he was saying. All the children could talk, but Chaos suspected they were using their telepathic communication. Soon all four boys were playing tag together, laughing and occasionally a few yells.

Mia and Amy walked over to Perseus, Max, and Alabaster. Perseus smiled up at them, and the girls joined them in the water. He amused them all by making the fish swim around their legs. Squealing, they all laughed. Already so powerful, Chaos thought about young Perseus.

Willow, Keira, Holly, and Imogene were all on the swings, swooping high. A normal mortal parent would have been worried, but Chaos wasn't. The children were strong. The siblings were connected with a strong bond and took care of each other. Perseus, as the leader, was especially caring and had a knack for knowing when his siblings were in danger. Even though, he was destined to be the leader, he had this air around him that made you feel like he was the one to trust and he would stick with you to the bitter end.

Sure enough, a demonstration of this soon happened. Keira was swinging very high on the swings. On her way up, the chain caught slightly. The seat shook violently and Keira was thrown into the air, thirty feet. Chaos was about to leap to his feet and help, but a little voice in his head said, _Wait!_

Perseus whipped around as soon as his little sister had flown into the air. His sea green eyes widened.

In an instant, several things happened. The most obvious was that Keira stopped falling. She was suspended in mid air. Chaos reach out his powers to feel a strong blast of air keeping her up. The energy was coming from Holly, with her hands up.

The second was that a large shadow net was underneath Keira, but she hadn't made it. Paul stood, frozen, by the monkey bars, holding his hands in the air, keeping the shadow net up.

The third thing was the large water cushion that had risen from the creek. The blue cushion was below the net, to soften a fall. Perseus too had his hands raised to keep it in the air.

The final thing was that the ground below Keira had turned to a large, soft sand dune. The dune was tall enough than it would make the fall turn from a jolting landing to a soft pillow. Willow and Imogene together had created this.

Holly's face began to pale and she began to sweat as she struggled to keep Keira in the air. Hayden, who was nearby, walked over to his sister. Raising his hands, he took some of the burden of keeping Keira aloft.

Ethan too began to help Paul keep the net in the air, but Perseus needed no help in keeping the cushion in the air. Not that anyone besides Chaos could help with that anyways.

Gently, Hayden and Holly lowered Keira onto the shadow net. Ethan and Paul took over from there, lowering the net to the cushion where Percy joined them in lowering her down. Finally, the net landed on the soft dune. Mia walked over to give her little sister a hug and make sure she was all right. Max and Ollie waved their hands and the sand disappeared. Perseus lowered the water back into the creek, not spilling a drop. The children began playing again as if nothing had happened.

**When the Children are three (not three years after)~**

The children were split into two groups for training when they turned three, Chaos saw to that. If not separated, the children could beat of the teacher of their training easily if together. This was the best way to ensure that they were trained to use their own powers, yet work as a team. He planned to switch up the teams frequently.

To even up the teams, they needed another person. Tartarus had recently informed the council that he had a daughter who currently resided in Texas with her mother. When Tartarus went to check on her one day, he found her mother abusing her. He rescued his three year old daughter, whose name was Terra, and brought her to the Void. Chaos allowed her to stay in the mansion with her father.

When creating the teams, Chaos had found a problem. There were thirteen children and thirteen was not an easy to divide number. He invited Terra to train with his children. The little girl readily accepted.

Team Alpha consisted of the older children currently and Perseus. Hayden, Ethan, Max, Amy, Mia, Imogene, and Perseus were all in this group. Of the two genders and parents, these were older than the others. Team Omega had the younger ones- Alabaster, Paul, Oliver, Holly, Keira, Willow, and Terra. Chaos was very pleases of how well the training was going. The children were progressing rapidly, mostly equal with the toy swords. Ananke's children were skilled above the others with the toy boys they used. Nyx's children lacked the skill in archery, but excelled with spears. No one had quite yet found a talent for Gaia's children, but they were good with sticks whenever they fought with them. He suspected they would be good with staffs like their mother. Perseus was good at swordmanship like his siblings, but lacked archery. Chaos knew none of the weapons they had tried yet were right, so he would have to wait till Perseus was older.

Right now, Team Alpha was heading to archery with Eros. Of course, handling seven toddlers was hard, so Eros had a few people from the constellations helping. Ananke's children were doing great with their miniature bows. Gaea's and Nyx's children were slowly improving. He watched as Amy pulled back her bow and shot an arrow straight into the bull's eye of the target nearby. Chaos made a mental note to congratulate her later.

Team Omega was going swimming with Thalassa in the pool with a few dolphins. The dolphins were very friendly and taught the children good lessons on treating animals well and communicating with them. Thalassa was already in the pool when the children arrived. She smiled when she saw them. Ever since having her son, Perseus, his daughter smiled and laughed more. The children dropped their towels at the side of the pool. Oliver whooped and jumped in the pool on the side of the pool away from the dolphins. Willow happily ran into the water after her brother. She came up next to her favorite dolphin, Flippy. Willow began stroking the dolphin under her chin and Flippy nuzzled her. The other children got in the pool excitedly.

That night Chaos sat with the children around the dinner table in the main part of the mansion. He loved to spend time with the children and the others deserved time off. Even though the children were developed in height and weight to about the age of three, they were still a lot smarter than that and could feed themselves.

"What did you guys do today?" Chaos asked, as he stabbed his fork in the creamy macaroni and cheese.

All the children broke out talking. "One at a time," Chaos called out.

Amy, sitting to his left since it was her turn to sit next to him, spoke up first. "I shot an arrow in the bull's eye today."

"I know, I saw you. That's great!" He said. Amy received a few high fives. They went around the table, each child telling their father excitedly what they had done.

Terra sat at the table quietly, feeling a little out of place among the others. Her black hair hung damply on her back from swimming with the dolphins. Her reddish brown eyes watched everything carefully. She occasionally put in a few words, slowly trusting them.

He then reached Willow.

"What did you do today, Willow?" Chaos asked.

"Flippy let me ride him!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Really?" Ethan asked, next to her.

"Yeah!" She said happily.

"Wow, Willow you are doing great!" The little girl beamed. "What did you do today, Ethan?"

Ethan murmured something uncomprehend able.

"What's that?" Chaos asked.

"We shot Eros in the butt today," Perseus put in from his place beside Ethan, his face flushing. The whole table burst out laughing. Ethan and Perseus slowly joined into the laughter, their faces still a bit red.

"No wonder he was limping when he left the archery range," Chaos said. Ethan and Perseus were both struggling at archery, but excelled in both swordsmanship and spear fighting. They probably didn't mean to shoot Eros. After everyone had shared, Chaos took them upstairs to their beds and personally tucked each one in bed.

**Hope you liked the chapter. I will be jumping around to show you different shots of the life for the next few chapters. **

**Primordials again**

**Aether- god of light, husband to Hemera, present at meeting. Blonde hair, blue eyes**

**Ananke- goddess of goddess of inevitability, compulsion, need, and upper air, wife to Chronos, present at the meeting. Black hair lightening to brown, purple eyes with green swirls. Mother to Hayden, Alabaster, Amy, and Holly.**

**Chronos- god of time, husband to Ananke, present at meeting. Black hair, gold eyes. Stepdad **** to Hayden, Alabaster, Amy, and Holly.**

**Erebus- god of darkness and shadow, husband to Nyx, present at meeting. Black shaggy hair, black eyes. Stepfather ****of Ethan, Paul, Mia, and Keira.**

**Eros- god of love and attraction, not present at meeting but has not faded yet. Black hair, any colored eyes**

**Gaea- goddess of earth, wife to Ouranos, present at meeting. Brown hair, green eyes. Mother of ****Max, Oliver, Imogene, and Willow.**

**Hemera- goddess of daylight, wife to Aether, present at meeting. Golden hair, blue eyes**

**Nyx- goddess of night, wife to Erebus, present at meeting. Black hair, dark blue eyes. Mother of Ethan, Paul, Mia, and Keira.**

**Ouranos- god of the heavens, husband to Gaea, present at meeting. Whitish hair, blue eyes. Stepfather ****of Max, Oliver, Imogene, and Willow.**

**Ourea- primordial of the mountain. No spouse, dark brown hair, green eyes with streaks of white and black. Not present at meeting, but has not faded..**

**Pontus- god of the sea, father of the fish and other sea creatures, husband to Thalassa, present at meeting. Black hair, green eyes. Stepfather of Percy.**

**Tartarus- god of the deepest, darkest part of the underworld, ex husband to Gaea, no one knows where he is, suspected he has faded**

**Thalassa- Spirit of the sea and consort of Pontos, wife to Pontus, present at meeting. Black hair, green eyes. Mother of Perseus.**

**Thesis or Physis- goddess of procreation and nature. Black hair, multicolored eyes.**

**Remember to review!**

**Also my updates will be slower because of Cel's death, read the top if you don't understand.**

**Thanks!**

**~ Snow Wolfe6631~**


	4. Years 4-7

**Thank you guys for the support and being understanding about Cel. A lot of copying and pasting in this chapter, not FanficManic's fault.**

**Review Responses**

**Javelinanddart- it's okay that you didn't know what to say. The mother of Terra was interesting, she beat her child until Taratarus rescued her.**

**IWANTCOLOREDRAIN- Thank you for understanding about Cel. I've gotten over it enough now to write, not to talk about it though.**

**Deoxys- Yes, thank the gods we are mortals. You would be burning in the river Styx right now if not. I'm so happy you're have way through loyalties!**

**Kcool456- yes, words do hurt a lot.**

**HammerSlammer21- thank you for your condolences.**

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX- Thanks.**

**Dezil- next chapter.**

**CowgurlStrong- Terra was actually a character that my dear friend Deoxys kept bugging me to put in any of my stories. So I was like, what the heck, she can hang out with the last children.**

**Ancientrip-...**

**Disclaimer: All rights to respective owners.**

**I will be writing a one shot for each year of their lives. One or maybe two chapters from now, we will start getting into the actual plot**.

BIG THANKS TO FANFICMANIC FOR BETAING THIS CHAPTER!

**~When the children are four~**

"Amy! Max! Kiera! Ollie! Paul!" Percy called to his siblings as he slid in his socks down the corridor. "Wake up guys! Alabaster! Holly! Imogene!"

The said girl poked her head out of her bedroom door. "What's going on Percy?" Imogene asked. She had just gotten up and put on her clothes, a t-shirt and shorts, for the day before Percy had ran by, calling them.

"Dad said we need to come to the arena as soon as possible. We get to try out weapons today!"

Imogene's eyes widened happily. "Really?"

"Yes!" The green eyed boy smiles happily at his sister. "Uncle Thanatos and Uncle Hypnos are there too!"

"I'll go tell the others too!" The two raced off down the hallway, sliding and calling their siblings names as they ran. Soon all the children were congregated at the end of the hall, by their miniature kitchen. A container of healthy multi grain muffins with fruit sat on the counter, courtesy of the ever healthy Thesis.

Reluctantly, the siblings were about to grab muffins. They all loved Auntie Thesis but her obsession with healthy foods was sometimes over the top. Why couldn't they ever have cupcakes or candy?

"Ah ha!" Mia says, spotting a black container with a red lid. "Uncle Tartarus strikes again!" She pulled the lid off to reveal chocolate donuts with red icing and black sprinkles. Their eyes widen to the size of saucers plates.

"SUGAR!" Hayden says excitedly, as thirteen pairs of hands grabbed for the yummy treats. Within minutes, the baker's dozen of doughnuts was in the children's stomachs. Ethan grabbed several small cartons of milk and tossed them around. Wiping their milk mustaches away, they sprinted towards the arena.

As they fling open the doors to the arena and run in, afraid of being late, Percy and Ollie, who were at the front of the group, slam into something half hard half soft as they were looking over their shoulders as they ran.

Fortunately, the other last managed to stop before having the same fate as their brothers.

"Watch where you are going, little one," A deep voice says from high above them.

Percy's head snapped up to look at the speaker. "Uncle Thanatos!" He cried with pure joy.

Thanatos laughed as he picked up the little boy and spun him around in the air. The other children happily converged on the twin sons of Nyx and Erebus.

Thanatos was forced to put Percy down as some of the children tackled him to the ground and begin their favorite game, wrestling. After they had heard that he had wrestled with Heracles, they wrestled every time they were together.

Hypnos, a normally sleepy god, was wide awake and laughing as he played with his nieces and nephews. They weren't really his nieces and nephews, but it felt like it. If you got technical, they were his aunts through their relation to Chaos and his cousins through their moms. It got confusing.

Chaos smiled as he watched his grandchildren and children in the shadows. The kids really brought out the best side in the twins. Thanatos was normally a cruel, hard man with a sarcastic and sick humor. Around the children, he was a kind and caring almost childlike person. Thanatos was not the only one had changed. Hypnos was irresponsible, immature, lazy, and cowardly at most times. Ever since his older twin brother had dragged him to see the children, he was that irresponsible, he had actually kept track of the things he needed to do and regularly came to see the children.

What the brothers' wear also changed drastically from three years ago. Thanatos stopped wearing his black and tan robes with his stygian iron scythe on his back when he wasn't at work. Instead, he wore a tan t-shirt and black jeans. Hypnos stopped wearing his pajamas everywhere and actually started getting dressed in the mornings on the days when they were going to see the children. Maybe they would even get him to make his bed next.

After a few minutes of watching them wrestle, Chaos stepped into the light. When Thanatos, Hypnos, and the last children saw him, they sheepishly got up from their wrestling matches. Chaos pretended to look stern, messing with them.

"Sorry, Gramps," Hypnos says.

"Yeah, we're sorry, gwamps," The other children echoes at cracked a smile. The power of echoing.

"Relax, it's good to have fun at times."

Thanatos' gold eyes widened. "No, gramps, it's never good to have fun."

The other children shook their heads vigorously. Chaos had to keep in his laughter. "All right, fine. No fun. The others are waiting in the arena when you are ready to come in."

Walking away, Chaos turned around at just the right time to see Thanatos and Hypnos high five the kids. Scooping up two of their nieces each, the twins put a girl on each of their shoulders. Leveling out their wings, another two kids fit in each. Paul and Ollie, Max and Alabaster each wrapped their arms around the gods' legs. Percy grabbed their hands. The two struggled to walk without tripping.

-ONE HOUR LATER-

As a way to find which weapons best suited the children, Chaos had planned a day for when they had turned four to try out weapons. He had gathered a list of weapons from their power and who could teach them. After today, he would begin analyzing the data and designing personalized weapons for them. When they turned five, they would start training with them.

Currently, the children were broken into groups of one to three, rotating around to the different stations. Another plus of this testing was their experiment with the metals. As children of Chaos, they could easily use Chaotic Steele, a black metal with silver swirls, but there may be a better metal for them to use.

At a station with Ourea, primordial of the mountains, Percy was alone at the station. Ourea was an expert with axes, especially mountain silver axes. Percy hefted a heavy axe made of stygian iron.

"Whoa, little buddy, why don't you try this one?" Ourea suggested, handing him an Oceanic Steele axe that was just his size. The axe had an Oceanic Steele double edged blade and a long black handle with a smooth grip.

The son of Thalassa swung a few times with the axe before grinning widely. "It works!"

Chaos made a note on his iPad. Out of all the metals, stygian iron, stygian ice, celestial bronze, imperial gold(Chaos was Chaos in both Greek and roman), Mortal Steele, mountain silver, wind silver, mountain steel, sand bronze, hell firesh (hell fire solidified), and Oceanic Steele, Percy was best with Oceanic Steele.

At another station, Hemera, goddess of daylight, was showing Alabaster and Max how to use knives. In general, all of the children were doing marginal with this skill along will swords.

Hypnos was teaching his cousins, Holly and Imogene how to use chains in combat. Imogene was struggling with her mountain steel chains, while Holly was excelling with her compulsion steel chains. Chains were good close range weapons as they usually had a longer reach than your opponent's weapon.

Willow, nearby at Thanatos' station, was faring well with the scythe, her best weapon so far. She was good with Mountain Steele and proficient with wind silver and hell firesh. Chaos suspected she would also be advanced with a staff like her siblings were. Willow's knee brace clicked softly as she tried out the weapon. When Willow was three, they had discovered a curse disease in her leg. Chaos wasn't quite sure who had laid the curse, but the disease hurt the little girl's knee a lot. Some of the best doctors looked at the knee, the only that they could do was put a knee brace. This allowed her to be able to do everything else with her siblings.

Keira was doing all right with the scythe, but it wasn't as good as a spear for her. The stygian metals, stygian ice and stygian iron worked well for her.

At the whips station with Tartarus, Amy and Mia whirled the leather and steel whip combinations around them. Amy had swiftly gotten the hang of it but Mia was still struggling.

At Erebus' station, Ethan and Hayden sparred with spears. Ethan seemed to do best with the stygian metals, stygian iron and stygian ice. He had performed excellently with spears. Hayden had always been good with bow and arrows than spears, but using wind silver and compulsion steel made it easier.

Paul and Ollie dueled with long staffs at Gaia's station. Ollie's brown with a green twist at the top, Paul's dark blue with a black twist at the top. Both boys were doing well, though Ollie was doing better.

Terra, who was training with the last children, had already received her weapons from her father, two curved swords called. Because she was young and not very skilled yet, she only used one sword for the time being. Though Terra was the daughter of a powerful primordial, she was nowhere near the last children.

Eros was relaxing as no one was currently at his archery station.

As they continued the weapon testing, Chaos made a chart on each of his children.

Hayden:

Preferred metals- Compulsion Steele, wind silver

Preferred weapons- bow and arrows, whip

His siblings, the other children of Ananke shared the same taste of weapons.

Ethan:

Preferred metals- stygian ice, stygian iron

Preferred weapons- spear, chains

Max:

Preferred metals- Mountain Steele, wind silver, hell firesh

Preferred weapons- staff, scythe

Chaos considered the day a success.

**-When the children are five-**

After careful planning, Chaos had spent almost a whole year (the children's aging had slowed down to almost normal) making their weapons. He carefully evaluated their height, stance, and hand grip to design their weapons. After finding the best forgers in the galaxy to make the weapons, Chaos enchanted the weapons so that they would always be the perfect size for them. The makers and he all wore gloves when handling the weapons so that the children could activate the first touch bound, where the blade connects with the first person to touch it.

Anyways it was the day for the children to be given their weapons. Chaos had decided to give them their swords and knives first. Once they had mastered that, he would present their unique weapons to the children to the arena armory, there they would have room to test their weapons. He summoned the different colored padded bundles with their names on them. Soon the children rushed in.

"What did you need Father?" Holly asked.

"Today, you will be receiving your weapons," Chaos paused to begin passing out the packages. "Hayden, Alabaster, Amy, Holly," The four siblings stepped forward to grab their two purple attached packages. "Ethan, Paul, Mia, Keira," They stepped forward to grab their respective dark blue packages. "Max, Ollie, Imogene, Willow," Grabbing their hazel packages, they waited excitedly to open them. "And Percy." The green eyed boy snatched his matching green packages. "You may open them."

With that, the air was filled with the sound of ripping cloth and gasped in awe as they pulled the cloth away from the padding and pulled the weapons out.

Each one of them had a normal length sword for their age. The hilt was a soft black leather grip that was modeled exactly to each of their hands. The majority of the blade's metal was made from chaotic steel, giving the blade a black/dark grey look.

But each children with different parents had a different metal swirled in. Ananke's children had compulsion steel mixed in, giving it a purplish tint. Ethan, Paul, Mia, and Keira had stygian iron in theirs that gave off a dark blue light. Mountain Steele was mixed into Gaia's children's blades, giving it a green/hazel mixture along with the black. Percy's blade was black and silver like his siblings but he had blue and green swirls throughout.

Alabaster, who had been the first to finish gawking at the sword, opened the second package. Pulling away the purple cloth, he slid two long daggers, slightly longer than their forearm, out of the packaging.

The daggers were made of the same material as the swords, slightly altered for better use but made with the same metals.

As each child picked up their weapons by the hilt, they felt a tingle go up their spine the minute their fingertips touched the grip. The tingling was warm, like meeting a person you know with be your very best friend. They felt the weapon's power that they could unleash.

Chaos walked around, handing out the specially tailored sheathes, as the children examined their newest possessions with amazement.

There were different types of sheathes. One, used by sliding your sword through the sheath on your back, was good for putting your sword somewhere accessible when you would be walking great distances or needed no hindrance in your activity. The second was a sword sheath at your side, if you ever needed to quickly draw your weapon but didn't want to carry it.

For the knives, there were two sheathes also. One had two sheathes on a belt that could be removed to put on the same belt as sword sheath. The other was used for strapping knives to your legs. All the belts were made of black leather with silver buckles.

**~When the children were six~**

A little less than a year of hard training later, Chaos decided it was time for his children to receive their unique weapons. They had pretty much mastered fighting with their swords and knives, so he knew they were ready.

Right now, Chaos was sitting in the observation area above their sword fighting arena. They were all dueling their best friend so to speak, and Percy fought Terra.

The proud father had been watching for the last fifteen minutes and in that time, nobody, except for Percy, had broken the stalemate they were locked. Given he did have the easiest opponent, but that meant all the rest were very well matched.

Finally, after watching for another five or so minutes, Chaos had to interrupt. He teleported down to the arena.

The children all looked up and sheathed their swords when they felt his presence enter. A chorus of "hey dad", "what's up pops", "hi", and "good morning's" echoed around. Terra walked off into the shadows as when Chaos usually appeared, she was not needed.

Chaos mocked glared at Percy who had said what's up pops. "Good morning to you all. I need you to come with me. It's very important."

Confused, they followed their father through the maze of corridors they called home. He led them through doorways, up long staircases, and down long passageways. Finally, they reached a door that was completely black. Chaos placed his hand on it and muttered a few ancient words. The door swung open to reveal a room that the children thought they had never been in before.

The room was large with four white hospital beds lined up along one wall. The sheets were made and they could tell no one had used this place in a very long time.

On the other side of the room, there were thirteen dark brown wood cribs, a different color blanket on some. Four had midnight blue, another had purple, and hazel green was the color of the next four. Directly in the middle, there was a single crib with a sea green blanket on it.

"What is this place?" Percy asked, running his hand over one dusty crib frame.

"This is the place where your mothers gave birth to you. This is where, after we had left the room, you all managed to open the door and crawled to your meeting room," Chaos explained.

"Why are we here?" Mia asked.

"To receive your weapons," their father replied simply.

Paul looked around confused. "This is our childhood room. Where would you get the weapons?"

"Each of you have your name carved on the foot of your old bed," Chaos instructed. "Touch the wood and watch."

Hesitantly, they step forward in perfect synch and place their hands on their respective bed frames. Instantly a deep rumbling emits from deep in the crib and up their arms. The rumbling grew to a normal talking level sound. Slowly, thirteen glass cases came up from the walls, their weapons visible inside. Chaos looked at his children and sees their eyes open wide.

"Go ahead. Open them up," Chaos urges.

Almost as if in a trance, the children all step to the left of the cribs. Swinging open the glass cases, they draw their weapons out. Ananke's children received black bows made of springy strong wood with silver streaks wrapping delicately around the wood. A quiver of purple arrows that can explode, shoot out ropes, blare music, be used as fart arrows, trip wires, and so much more. The arrow points are made of a mixture of Chaotic Steele and Compulsion Steele. A long black leather whip mixed with the same mixture is curled. The grip is made of black leather and has a strong handle.

Nyx's children received black spears. The long black wood with the silver streaks is the same as the wood for the bows, Chaos Poplar, but only a little bit stronger for better use. The point of the spear is Chaotic Steele, stygian ice, and stygian iron. Also in the case is a small metal black box. Ethan opens the latch with a snap. Inside were several miniature black, blue, and silver chains. As Ethan lifts one from the box, it expands it a medium sized chains. In all, there are six medium chains, eight short chains, and four long chains, all shrunken in the little box.

Max, Ollie, Imogene, and Willow, Gaia's children, received a black staff made of an even stronger version of the same wood. To strengthen the Chaos Poplar, Chaotic Steele, Mountain Steele, and wind silver threaded around the strands of wood. The staff twisted off at the top. Also in their cases was a long scythe made of the same metal combination used to strengthen their staffs. The scythes were black like the rest of the equipment and the handle was wrapped with a black leather like the others.

Percy's box only had one weapon. The wood of the handle was made of the strongest Chaos Poplar, reinforced with Oceanic Steele and of course Chaotic Steele. The axe was twin bladed and double edge made from the strong mixture also used to reinforce the handle. The bottom or butt of the handle was wrapped in black leather grip so that Percy's hands wouldn't blister when he was whirling the axe above his head. A black strap was also connected to the grip.

As the children grabbed their weapons for the first time, they felt the same humming power that they had felt when they touched their swords for the first time, only stronger. The weapons felt perfect in their hands and they were itching to try them out.

"This is so cool! Can we go try them out?" Keira asked, very excited.

"Of course you may. Have fun!" Chaos added.

The children all left the room in different ways. Nyx's children dove into the shadows. Gaia's children opened up holes in the ground and fell through to their destination. Percy disappeared in a sea breeze while his purple eyed cousins faded out.

Chaos smiled to himself as he locked up the room. They would be strong enough for their task ahead...

He hoped.

**~When the children were seven~**

"Guess what?" Willow ran in excitedly and began jumping up and down on her brother, Ollie's, bed.

"What Little Tree?" Ollie asked as he looked up from his game of Egyptian rat trap with Paul, Ethan, Hayden, and Percy.

"Auntie Thesis and Uncle Ourea are taking us on a hike up Cloudy Mountain today! I just heard mom and dad talking about it!" The little girl exclaimed as she jumped up and down happily. They called all of the primordial Auntie and Uncle, regardless if they were actually that relation.

"Are you sure?" Hayden leapt to his feet.

"Yes!" Willow bolted out of the room. The boys raced after her.

They caught up to Willow, their sisters, and other brothers when the others waited anxiously outside their parents meeting room. The status said IN SESSION. Max paced impatiently in front of the door before hitting the pager button.

"We heard about the hike. Can we PLEASE come in?" He asked.

They heard their dad sigh loudly at the other end of the pager. "Fine."

The children screamed excitedly as Max forgot he was holding the pager button still that magnified their voices by a tenfold. All the primordial's covered their ears as the children came running in. They took their smaller respective seats at the large table, looking impatiently at their father, Chaos.

"All right, who let the cat out of the bag?" Chaos asked, pretending to be stern.

All of the last children's eyes turned accusingly to Willow. Little Tree slumped in her seat, desperately trying to disappear.

"It's okay, Little Tree, I was just kidding," Chaos reassured her by using her nickname. The girl nodded and smiled.

"Yes, you are going on a hike up Cloudy Mountain," The children looked at each other excitedly. In their land studies with Thesis, they had learned the geography of the Void. Cloudy Mountain was a much smaller mountain near the base of the Stormy Mountain. "We decided as a council that it would be a good application of your land studies with Thesis, your weather studies with Pontus, your sky studies with Ouranos, and many good survival skills. It's not a super long hike, six or so miles up and down the peak."

They nodded excitedly. "What do we need to bring?" Mia asks.

"I'm getting to that. Thesis and Ourea will be taking you on the hike. You will need to wear comfortable hiking clothes like shorts, T-shirts, hiking sneakers, etc. We will provide you with a small pack containing food and water, but you need to bring your knives in leg sheathes. That's all. You may leave to get packed," Chaos concludes.

The last children race out of the room. They hurriedly put on proper hiking clothes and ran to Auntie Thesis' room, where they had been told to go after being ready.

Terra was already sitting outside the room one of the brown wooden benches, eating some dark chocolate. She loved chocolate in general and combined with her dark personality and her love for chocolate, dark chocolate had become her favorite food. A few weeks ago, her father Tartarus had taken her to Hershey's chocolate world, famous for its yummy candy, for her seventh birthday.

Still munching on her chocolate, Terra handed them the bags Thesis had left with her. The bags were small black drawstring bag that were incredibly light.

Even though they could use their unique weapons very well, the knives were the best thing to bring. Terra had strapped one of her swords to her back already.

"Yeah, come on kids, we're taking the van," Ourea jangled the keys, his green eyes with black, white, and brown streaked gleamed mischievously.

A few minutes later, all sixteen of them were piled into the large van. Thesis and Ourea sat in the front, Amy, Mia, Terra, Max, and Alabaster were all squished in the seat behind them. To the back of them, Percy, Willow, Keira, Paul, and Ollie laughed and joke. In the way back, Imogene, Holly, Hayden, and Ethan sat with their bags at their feet.

"Hold on kids!" Ourea exclaimed.

"Ourea," Thesis warned. "There aren't en-"

The primordial of the mountains slams his foot down on the gas pedal. The car rockets forward.

Thesis grips her seat tightly. "Ourea," She tries to scold, but she ends up laughing along with the children.

The van disappears from the road near the castle and reappears in the Cloudy Mountain parking lot. They pile out of the car and Ourea locks it.

"Remind me again," Thesis rolls her multicolored eyes. "Why did we take the van?"

"Come on, Sis. The kids want to get hiking," Ourea takes Terra and Holly's hands.

Willow and Keira run over to Thesis and pull her along with them to the start of the path.

The goddess of creation can't help but laugh. The two girls release her hands and run after their older brothers.

They leapt over streams, jumped from rock to rock, and generally had a great time.

"Let's sing!" Holly suggested.

"What song?" Ethan asked as he scrambled up a large rock.

"How about time ago?" Willow suggests.

"Perfect!" Percy claps his hands and starts singing.

"100000000 eons ago,

The galaxy was nothing.

Then some changes for go

And it turned into something," Percy paused and Mia jumped in.

"A golden light filled the air

And helix did appear.

The first being to be there

Oh yes, my little dear."

As Mia finished her verse, Imogene and Holly sang together.

"Next three beings were born

Order, Chaos, and Void

They lived with their father and did learn

One girl and two boys."

"Oh, time again

Time ago

Walking through history train

Time ago," Everyone, even Thesis and Ourea, sang.

"Chaos creates Gaia, Ouranos, Tartarus, Nyx, and Erebus

Earth, sky, fiery pit, night, and shadows

Ananke, Chronos, Thalassa, Pontus,

Compulsion, time, sea, water," Terra sang.

"Gaia and Ouranos made some rhyme

Lots and lots of titans

Nyx and Erebus took their time

Thanatos, Hypnos, Aether, and Hemera," Ethan and Willow harmonized.

"Oh, time again

Time ago

Walking through history train

Time ago," Once again, everyone sang the chorus.

"Titan kings name was Kronos

He took Rhea as his queen

Cut up his father Ouranos

Ruled the whole world very mean," Hayden and Alabaster took up the tune.

"Rhea had her some children too

Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus

Kronos ate them up with a snap

But Rhea hid baby Zeus," Max, Ollie, and Paul made a trio.

"Zeus became strong he did

His mother and he created a plan

They tricked Kronos into barfing up his kids

A battle was fought, hand to hand," Keira and Amy sang.

"Oh, time again

Time ago

Walking through history train

Time ago!"

"The gods of Olympus ruled the world

Greek worshipped them

They made their culture and folklore

Here we go again," Thesis' beautiful voice carried out over the air.

"History is made everyday

People, places and heroes

Maybe you'll be a myth one day

Sitting on your throne," Ourea belted out the last verse.

"Oh, time again

Time ago

Walking through history train

Time ago," They finished.

They all laughed as they continued along their hike.

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Just a question for you to answer.**

**- should there be a daughter or son of Poseidon?**

**Remember to review!**

**Thanks!**

**~Snow Wolfe6631~**


	5. years 8-10

**Hey, I'm back.**

**Review Responses**

**CowgurlStrong- Hmm, I haven't thought of an important role that Terra could play yet. If you think of one, let me know.**

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX- Thank you for voting.**

**Hans50- Thanks for your vote.**

**HammerSlammer- yeah, the old one sucked. Interesting thought on them being mean, but do you think it should be a boy or a girl?**

**Joseph- Oh, okay.**

**Guest- Good idea having twins, but I already made Bianca and Nico twins, plus all of the last children of chaos are almost like twins.**

**Torrent14- Thanks!**

**IWANTCOLOREDRAIN- You liked the song? Thanks. We were stuck on a highway so I made it up.**

**Princess InsanityXD- :) haha.**

**Deoxys- okay...**

**Disclaimer: All rights to respective owners.**

**~when the children are eight~**

"Go Max, go!" Willow cheered, clapping her hands in the stands as her brother rounded the last corner of the track, Ollie close on his heals. "You can do it Ollie!"

A few months ago, their father had informed them they would be holding an olympics based on the track and field events. The last children of Chaos were participating along with Terra, Kyley, a daughter of Aether and Hemera, Dan, Kyley's older brother, Susan, a daughter of Ourea, and Timmy, a son of Eros and Thesis.

Currently, the boys were running the mile race. Willow sat in the stands with her sisters as she watched Max begin to kick in Ollie right behind him. The two boys were leading the race at a clipping 7:43 mile pace. Percy was behind them, still running quickly. A little ways behind them were Ethan and Paul, stride for stride, Dan a yard in front of them. Paul was faster, but Ethan had the inner lane. Drafting off them, Timmy was running hard. Hayden and Alabaster brought up the rear.

The crowd cheered loudly as Max pulled away from Ollie and crossed the finish line a beat ahead of his brother. Their hazel green track uniforms were soaked with sweat as were their black shorts. Thanatos and Hypnos the only ones without children in the games, recorded their times as Dan, Paul, Ethan, and Percy finished. Soon all the boys had finished.

"Any girls running in the 1600, please report to the starting line," Chaos voices booms. Our whole little group, Imogene, Keira, Mia, Amy, Holly, Kyley, Terra, Susan and I made our way down the stairs out onto the track.

Unlike the traditional Greek Olympics, we did not compete naked. Instead we wore some of the clothes that mortal competing in track meets would wear. Willow and Imogene wore hazel green shirts with black shorts. Nyx's kids wore navy blue tank top with black shorts. Terra wore a blood red shirt and black shorts with red flames down the side. Ananke's children wore purple tank tops with black shorts. Kyley and her brother Dan wore bright yellow shorts with tan brown shorts. Susan wore a bright white shirt with brown shorts.

Hypnos held out a black bowler hat that has little slips of paper in it. Each paper has a number one through eight, referring to the lane that you will be in. To be fair, the lanes will be random.

Imogene got lucky when she pulled and received a one. She moved to the inner track. Mia got a seven while Keira pulled a four. Willow plunged her hand into the hat and grabbed a slip. Five, not horrible, but certainly not great. Susan took the outside lane with a nine. Kyley drew a three while Terra grabbed the two. Holly drew the eight while her sister, Amy, got the six.

The nine girls got into their lanes. Thanatos stepped in front of them with the starting gun in his hand. "A few rules for starters. You must complete four laps around the track. Once the gun goes off you may move from your respective lane, as long as you don't cut anyone off. You must run OUTSIDE of the thick white line in lane one for your time to count. You may not touch your hands to the ground throughout the race or the start. The clock stops when your torso, not your arms, legs, or head, crosses the finish line. Any questions?"

No one speaks up. "Okay, I'll say, On your marks. At that time you may get into your starting position. Then the gun will go and the race has begun. Hypnos will ring a bell when the first people have one more lap."

Keira smiles reassuringly from beside Willow. "Good luck."

"Run fast, little dark hair," Willow uses her best friend's nickname. The two exchange smiles.

"Take your mark," Thanatos commands. Willow focuses her game and gets into the lunge starting position.

The gun fires a blank into the air and the race has begun. Willow sprinted off the line, not too fast, but enough to get ahead of the pack. She darted across lanes three and four, far enough ahead of Kyley and Keira not to cut them off. Making for lane one, the daughter of Gaia found that it was being held by none other than her own sister, Imogene.

She's my full-blooded sister. Of course we will have similar abilities. But if she has a shorter distance to run, how am I ever going to be able to get into lane one? She pondered as they rounded the second turn, having to run faster than Imogene to keep with her. The two breeze the first lap at a blinding speed as fast as the boy's.

As they rounded the first corner, Willow is able for the first time to see how everyone else is running in the mile. Kyley and Terra were running side by side, Keira and Mia just a step behind them. In a pack, Amy, Holly, and Susan run together, but Susan is slowly pulling away.

They continue to fly around the track for the second lap. Thanatos reads their time to Hypnos as they race by. "3:58. Not as fast as their brothers, but very quick."

The third lap is flying by. Both girls are tiring, but neither wants to be the one to drop back. For Imogene to drop back, it would mean giving Willow access to the inner lane and an easy win. For Willow to drop back would mean that Imogene would nothing standing in her way to the victory.

Hypnos rings a bell as the duo race across the line. Both open a can of fast for the final lap.

Willow's right leg stutters a little as she strides forward on the first turn of the final no, not now, she thought as she struggled to keep the pace with her ailing knee. Even five years after discovering the disease in her right leg, nothing could be fixed and she still had to wear the black knee brace. The brace is clicking normally but Willow's knee wasn't cooperating.

Combined with the speedy pace she was holding and the strain on her leg, Willow's knee gives out. She gasps and begins to fall. Time seems to slow down as the girl falls towards the ground. "A tree always has the strongest roots. If a part of it gets chopped off, it finds another way to do something," Willow remembers her father telling her once. Then she realizes what she must do.

Imogene is almost thirty feet of ahead of Willow. Jumping forward, Willow began to take long, gliding strides, taking the pressure of her knee. Gritting her teeth, Willow begins to close the gap between the two girls, running in the inner lane to save energy. With only a two hundred left, the younger daughter of Gaia is five feet behind her sister. Stretching her legs, Imogene sees her sister coming and runs even faster.

It's the final one hundred of the race and Willow is only a stride behind Imogene. Both began sprinting for the finish line. Ninety feet, eighty, seventy, then sixty, only fifty yards left. Thirty feet away from the finish Willow makes up her mind. It's all or nothing. Gathering the last of her strength, Willow bolts for the finish line like a possessed girl.

Slowly, Willow inches ahead of Imogene. The older girl notices and tries to compensate, but it's too late. Willow crosses the finish line, a second ahead of Imogene. Thanatos is reading times off to Hypnos while he scribbles them down, but nothing reaches Willow's ears. She feels like she has been dipped in hell fire and sent running through the river Styx and Phlegethon. Her muscles ache so much that as soon as she walks with Imogene to the infield, she has to sit down before she falls over. Letting their heart rates return to normal, the two girls wait for the others to finish.

Imogene has a sour look on her face as the sisters watch Mia cross the finish line. "What's wrong?" Willow asked. We both ran fast, 7:42's. Hypnos had showed her the time.

"Nothing," Imogene replies, but there is a hard edge to her voice.

-Several Hours Later-

After a long day of competing in various events, the children gather at a podium near the track for an awards ceremony. They had put on track jackets but left their running stuff Olympic track meet was two days long, several events each day. On day one, there was 100 sprints, 300 hurdles, 400 mid distance, and 3200 long distance for running. In field and jumping, the events were high jump and discus. Day two had the 200 sprints, 800 run, and 1600 long distance along with 100 hurdles, shot put and long jump. All eighteen of the children gathered to win their awards.

Hayden won the 100 sprints for the boys while Amy took the girls. Willow and Ollie won the 3200 while Mia and Ethan took the 400. Paul snatched the 800 with Keira dominating the girls. In the 200, Holly and Alabaster swept the field. Willow and Max took first in the 1600.

Percy and Susan both won all the hurdles. Terra and Timmy leapt high with the high and long jumps, winning by a lot. Siblings Dan and Kyley brought home the first in the shot put and discus.

As Willow stepped on the top of the podium to receive her first place medals, she never felt prouder of her achievement. Imogene's sour faces had been bothering her but she brushed that to the back of her mind.

She smiled wide as her father Chaos rested the blue ribbon around her neck. He gives her a small grin before stepping away.

Soon after all the medals and ribbons were awarded, the last children plus Kyley, Terra, Susan, Dan, and Timmy head for pizza with Chaos and their parents. Still with their medals draped around their necks, they head into Void of Pizza. The waitress at the seating counter smiles at them.

"Your regular table is open as always," She informed them with a smile.

The group headed back to where the two booths and long table were available. The nine girls all squeezed into one booth. Willow was squished in between Keira and Susan, having a good time. Their parents took seats at the large table and ordered for them. Laughing the girls traded jokes, giggled as they poked their brothers, and ate lots of pizza.

Willow had fun, but Imogene's angry look on that day would always haunt her.

**~ When the Children are nine~**

Percy and his siblings walked into Chaos' classroom at promptly eight twenty nine in the morning, precisely forty seven seconds before their 'class' was scheduled to start. Along with being powerful weapon wise, they also had to be smart. In addition to their daily classes and high expectation Void schooling, they spent time with their father, learning about the galaxy and everything in it.

The classroom was unique in several ways, attached to Chaos' office. The previous day, the whole room had been a forest with poisonous and edible plants growing. They learned how to identify plants, tell whether not they were safe, and best structure of trees for sleeping in. Percy loved the days where the classroom was an experimental wilderness type. He was a hands on guy, always wanting to be in the action, not sitting at a desk listening to a lecture.

Today the classroom looked more like a mortal's classroom. Maps of America, Greece, Rome, Europe, Asia, and several others lined the walls. On the front board was a giant white sheet of paper with a family tree drawn on it, except the family tree has no names. Chaos sat at the round circular table near the board with the paper on it.

"Come sit down," Chaos beckoned them to the table.

They headed to the table and sat down. Percy put his notebook and pencils on the table. To every class, you needed to be ready to do different activities. This meant wearing comfortable clothing and always having a notebook and pencil in case you need to take notes.

"Today, we will be learning about the greek and roman gods," Chaos began walking up to the front.

"But sir," Amy asked politely. "We have already learned about them."

"It has come to my attention that one of my descendants is rising against Olympus. While the Olympians are far from being good rulers, this descendant of mine would be far worse. You will have to go to earth after you pass your test and unite the greeks and romans. You must save Olympus," Chaos explains. "And we want you be prepared as possible. I will give you three clues and you must figure out who the threat is while completing the family tree. Who wants to be the scribe?"

Mia volunteers and walks up to the board. "Where does it start?"

Chaos smiles and shrugs.

"Helix!" Percy bursts out. "It has to begin with Helix. Chaos didn't have just three children, Helix did. It couldn't have been anyone lower because the line is too long.

The other children nod while Mia writes HELIX in the top spot. "I believe it would be Order, Chaos, and Void next," Max says.

"And from Chaos, Ouranos, Gaea, Erebus, Nyx, Chronos, Ananke, Pontus, and Thalassa were born," Hayden adds.

Mia turns around to look at them. "Gaia and Ouranos had the titans who had the Olympians, so they are the ones at the top of the long chain under Chaos. Nyx and Erebus had the twins, Aether, and Hemera, so they have the next most amount of kids."

Ethan studied the board, deep in thought. "The problem is those lines connecting from Chaos to the goddesses."

Willow studies the same thing. "It's us. There are thirteen of them."

A murmur of ah's and I see's were said as Mia marked them down. They easily completed the rest of the primordials.

"This is going to get tricky now," Hayden reminded his siblings. "We need to be looking out for the threat along with filling in the chart."

"Which is where your first clue comes in about the enemy- not the oldest," Chaos informs them.

The children all look at their father with blank expressions. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Percy asks, confused.

Chaos shrugs. "You'll have to find that out for yourselves."

"All the titans came from Gaia and Ouranos. So the oldest two titans were Oceanus, the personification of the ocean, and Tethys, the titaness of the Hyperion, titan of light and the east, and Theia, titaness of sight and enlightenment, were next. Third was Koios, titan of farsight, knowledge, and the north, and his wife, Phoebe, titaness of prophecy and oracular intellect," Paul listed off his fingers while Mia wrote quickly.

"Though born third, Kronos, titan of time, and his wife, Rhea, titaness of fertility, motherhood, generation, comfort, blessing, ease, and the titan queen of the heavens, took the thrones as King and Queen of the titans," Imogene said.

Percy glanced at his sister. "Rhea had a lot of titles. How did you know them all?"

The elder daughter of Gaia shrugged. "I've been reading."

"Wait," Ollie put his hand out. "Are you seriously telling me that all these titans are my half siblings?"

"Also your nieces and nephews," Holly threw in.

Ollie shuddered. "This is messed up. Anyways, Iapetus was the titan of the mortality, pain, death, underworld, and the west, along with his wife, Themis, titaness of divine law and justice were the second youngest group."

"Lastly," Mia spoke as she wrote. "Krios, titan of the south and constellations, and his wife, Mnemosyne, titaness of memory and remembrance, were the youngest of the bunch."

"So we have the titans done but still no clue on who the enemy actually is," Alabaster sums up. "I'm guessing the six lines coming down from Rhea and Kronos are the six gods, Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus."

"My second clue to you is that the head of the threat is a father," Chaos said, watching the activity with interest.

"Then it can't be any of the females, Order, Ouranos, or Oceanus, because they are the oldest. Hey, all three of those guys names start with O," Percy adds.

Mia summons little red X's and puts them next to any females name or an oldest male. "Unless we can get our third clue now, we'll have to complete the chart before finding out the threat," She looks to Chaos. "I suppose we can't get our next clue now?"

Chaos shakes his head. Amy sighs. "So close. Anyways, all the lines coming down from Zeus are his fifty zillion kids. Who were all of Zeus' kids?"

"Ares."

"Persephone."

"Hebe."

"Apollo and Artemis."

"Hermes and Hephaestus."

"Dionysus."

"The muses."

"Athena."

The children slowly put together the names with the branch of the family tree. Soon, it was completed. They all turned to Chaos waiting for their final clue.

Their father scratched his chin. "You guys are getting too smart for me. I can't think of a challenge hard enough to keep you guys occupied for long. The final clue is ... son like father," He finished.

"I think we would find the answers the quickest if we compared sons to their fathers," Willow suggested.

Agreeing, the others nodded. "It can't be Zeus and any of his sons. They have nothing alike. And why would the Olympians attack the Olympians?" Alabaster reasoned.

"So we can eliminate all of the Olympians, leaving us just the titans. Wait a second," Keira turned to their father. "Is the father the threat or is it the son?"

"The son," Chaos answered simply.

The children exchanged glances as they have all silently came to the same answer. "Kronos," They said together.

Chaos applauded. "Well done. Tell me: how did you come about the answer?"

"When you said it was the son, that made it easy. We knew it already was the titans and not Oceanus. That left Hyperion, Koios, Kronos, Iapetus, and Krios," Holly explained. "Kronos was overthrown by his children just like Ouranos. So the threat is Kronos."

"I may have underestimated you. Keep up the good work," Chaos compliments and the children smile.

**~When the children are ten~**

**Percy's POV**

Perseus and his siblings plus Terra were all sitting around the table, eating dinner one night. Chaos was not present because he was in a 'Top Secret Meeting' with the other primordials that they were not allowed to attend. Something like final training or the last test. They chatted amongst themselves, finishing up their healthy dinner that Thesis had insisted they eat in order to become stronger.

As they were clearing the table, the magical servants had been given a rest, the doors swung open and Chaos walked in. He looked older than he did when they had first been born. Percy's mom, Thalassa, tried to explain to him when he was younger that Chaos was fading. He hadn't understood it until a few years ago what that truly meant.

Chaos sat in the head seat of the table. Amy and Paul hurried over with their dad's favorite foods. They were not obliged to serve him, but Chaos was so kind, you couldn't help wanting to. He smiled at his children as they laid star fruit and mac and cheese in front of him.

The next few minutes were filled with the sound of plates and silverware clinking as Chaos ate and the children washed the plates. Percy used the water from the tap and his powers over water to scrub the plates shining. His siblings used the shadows to dry the plates, the air to put them away, and manipulated the floor to bring the plates to the sink smoothly.

Their father pushed back his chair as he finished eating. Immediately, Imogene used her powers over air to sweep the plate off the table and raised the floor to carry it over to Percy, who washed it with water, before Mia lifted it out of the sink with shadows to dry it. Chaos smiled as he saw his children work like a well oiled machine- all the parts did their job well and fit together.

"Terra, would you mind go finding your father and the others to tell them it is time for them to come here? Then you are free to go," Chaos spoke to the daughter of Tartarus. She nodded. Terra, luckily, knew when it was time to let the closely knit family alone. She stood up, and let the shadows consume her.

About a minute later, sixteen people appear in the room. Ourea, the primordial of mountains, waves his tanned hand and the table elongates so all of them can sit down. Hemera summoned more chairs. Everyone pulled up a chair to the table. Without meaning to, Chaos, at the head, and the primordials sat at one end while the children with Percy at the head at the other end.

"Children," Chaos began, lacing his fingers together. "We have decided as a council that it is time for you to complete your final training."

"Final training?" Paul asked.

"Yes, it will show us whether or not you are ready for your task that lies ahead of you. If you succeed, we may send you to earth in the near future," Ouranos added.

The children looked around at each other. Earth! How they all wanted to visit the planet so much!

Eros sighed ever so lightly. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. The task is hard," He turned to Chaos.

"Your task is simple. Climb the Stormy Mountain and retrieve the enchanted wood chest by two sunrises from now," Percy and the others exchanged glances, easy. "Don't get cocky now though. We have been developing tasks for you to complete."

Now Ouranos began explaining. "The rules. Number one, no teleportation is allowed. Even if you attempt to teleport, you won't move and possibly have a set back. Short teleportation like from one tree to another is allowed. Rule number two, you must begin as a group. Some of the tasks may require some people to stay behind, but only one of you may retrieve the box from the peak. Three, the moment the sun rises, you will be teleported back to the castle, box or no. If you some how happen to get to the box before hand, it will teleport you all back here. We have been developing challenges since you were born, toning them to attack your weaknesses beware."

Percy looks around at his siblings, seeing their faces less confident now. He feels the same way. "You will be teleported to the base of the mountain at sunrise tomorrow. You will have exactly twenty four hours to complete the task. The only thing you may have with you is your weapons, powers, and anything in this backpack," Thesis pulls out black hiking backpacks.

"They can't wear clothes?" Tartarus asks, appalled. "Hey, that should be a new torture in my pit. Climbing a fiery, explosive mountain naked."

"Eww no!" Gaia slaps her brother. "There's clothes in the backpacks."

"Good," Holly breathes.

"You may go," Chaos dismisses them. "I would recommend getting a good night's rest, but it wouldn't hurt to formulate a plan. Remember the task attacks your greatest weaknesses."

The children nodded before grabbing the backpacks and leaving. They headed to their meeting room. Mia, Willow, Keira, and Amy begin sorting through their backpacks, checking out the supplies they were given. Paul and Ollie grab notepads of paper before joining them. Percy activates the large holographic map. Punching in the location, stormy Mountain comes up right away. Imogene, Holly, Max, Alabaster, Ethan, and Hayden all look intently at the map.

"Imogene, Max, can you guys look for best spots to climb up? Alabaster and Holly, could you look for caves and possible resting spots? Hayden and Ethan, can you guys help me look for water and animals?" Percy instructs his siblings. They nod and get to work. Hayden pulls up his personal holographic map device that is mounted onto the table in front of him. Ethan grabs a pad of paper and a pen. Percy sits beside the two, already using his senses to find sources of water.

Using the little styluses, they mark waterfalls, streams, springs, and pools. After fifteen minutes of working, the people who had been working with the backpacks, came over to take their places at the table.

Mia tapped his shoulder. "Percy, we're finished and ready to begin when you are."

He nodded before calling the meeting to order. First they began with the backpacks. "What did you guys find in them?" Percy asked.

Amy began to read off from her list and Willow with Keira's help held up each item for the group to see. "For clothing, we have one black backpack, the backpacks will never get heavier or bigger no matter what you put in them, pair of tan zip off pants, grey dry fit t shirt, one black sweatshirt, one pair of ankle socks, one pair of hiking sneakers. All of the clothing is adaptive to size."

Ollie read the next section of the list. "Two twenty-five ounce water bottles, very durable but empty, a refilling assortment of granola bars, packs of crackers, jerky, and dried fruits, oatmeal packs, and thermoses are the food options. There is nothing sleep wise like a sleeping bag or that. But there is basic hiking supplies, ropes, pulleys, and so on. Plus these totally awesome collapsible bowls," He adds, pulling his out to demonstrate. Oh yeah, and matches and flashlights."

Max projected the map of the mountain. "No picture of the mountain peak is available; it's always too stormy to get a picture. But for the lower part of the mountain we have found several is obviously a tourist route, a worn path that is not steep, just very long. It snakes back and forth. It is the easiest route by far, yet will take the most amount of time."

"And time we do not have," Percy says, tapping his pencil. "What of the other routes?"

"One of the other routes is very steep. An almost vertical climb, we would be going straight up and over rocks. It is the quickest but the most strenuous. The third route is a mix of climbing, walking, boulder scrambling, etc," Imogene explains. "Predicted climbing time for route one is twenty six hours, route two is twenty, three is about twenty two hours."

"What did you find on resting spots?" Percy asked Holly and Alabaster.

"The only good resting spots are on the twenty six hour route. They wouldn't do us any good either way," Holly explained.

"The second route has almost no ledges to stop and rest on," Alabaster adds.

"The water we found mostly came out of the caves. There are scarce water falls or springs on route two and route one," Ethan says.

"Which route should we take?" Keira asks.

"Route one is too long, it's out," Willow states.

"Route three would be our best option. It's a mix of the two. We will have to keep a watch on time though," Hayden adds.

"All in favor?" Percy asks. Every hand goes up. "Then we will take route three. Be ready in the morning and have your weapons. You'll never know what we'll face."

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Remember to review and vote for which gender the child of Poseidon should be.**

**- male**

**- female.**

**Thanks!**

_**Preview for next chapter,**_

_**She slipped and fell, dangling hundreds off feet above the ground.**_

**~Snow Wolfe6631~**


	6. Final Test

**Thanks guys for the constant support!**

**Happy Memorial day for those who live in America! This is my memorial day present for you.**

**Review Responses**

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX- Female seems to be the recurring vote.**

**shdeslayingboss143****- I'm glad you like it.**

**MODEF- thanks for voting.**

**maverick- Thank you.**

**AncientTide- thanks for the vote.**

**isiscat2- okay, thank you.**

**AlexJacksonSonofPoseidon- No problem.**

**Guest- No, this is not a Percy x Goddess pairing. This is a Percy x canon character who I am not revealing yet. I think revealing the pairing too quickly ruins the surprise.**

**Joseph- Thank you for the vote. When are you going to use your javelinanddart account again?**

**I am that writer- Well, they are four year olds. They love sugar!**

**Pridewingdemigod- do not worry, I have a plan to still gently follow the books, but everything canon will be in some way affected. **

**CowgurlStrong- I read your ideas, but when they go to earth it will be focusing on the last children, the prophecy child, and the attack of the elder titans. Putting Terra as their wild card would detract away from the plot and lose some of the meaning.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to respective owners. :)**

_**Previously, the night before,**_

_**"All in favor?" Percy asks. Every hand goes up. "Then we will take route three. Be ready in the morning and have your weapons. You'll never know what we'll face."**_

The next morning dawned quickly, yet Percy and his siblings were awake and ready to complete their task. Last night, before going to bed, they had all decided to wear the long zip off pants, t-shirt, sweatshirt, the hiking sneakers, and the socks. No recorded temperatures of Stormy Mountain had been recorded, but normal mountains were cold.

Before the sun had even began to light the horizon, the last children had been teleported to the base of the mountain. To enable that they didn't start early, all of the primordials has constructed a metal crate box to hold them in.

"All right, everyone," Percy called as Max laid the map he had brought (it wasn't against the rules) on the floor. The map was magical, showing where the holder was. Max had tried to make it show where everyone was, but the primordials said that was not allowed.

"The first priority we have is to get on the path way up and find a source of clean water," Percy explains as the first part of the sun pokes over the horizon and the metal door opens.

The children quickly follow Max to the start of the trail. Upwards they begin to climb. The trail is not bad, but after two hours of climbing, it becomes clear a consistent feeling amongst the group is doubt.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Mia asks Max.

Max scrunches his eyebrows together. "It should have been there the last turn."

"Do you even know where you are blindly leading us?" Hayden asks.

The son of Gaia closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, obviously getting agitated by Hayden's questioning. But before he can respond, Percy steps in.

"Guys, we'll find water, don't worry. Max is trying his best," Percy reassures everyone.

"Why don't you use your water senses?" Amy suggests. "You are powerful enough."

Percy adjusts his backpack straps. "I guess..." He trailed off, closing his eyes and concentrating. A long moment passed before anyone spoke again. "500 yards up the mountain, 17 yards to the left."

They silently cheered before resuming the hike up the mountain. Soon, Keira's head shot up.

"Listen: you can hear the running water."

The son of Thalassa had already heard it or sensed it first. Percy pulled himself up over a large rock in a steep section. Turning around, he began to help the others up over. Willow created a ledge half way up the rock to make it easier to climb. Once everyone was standing, they followed an eager Percy towards the sound of water gurgling over rocks in the stream.

The creek appeared, a blue ribbon running through the fabric of stones and grass. Glad to have reached their goal, the children ran happily toward it. Several pulled out their water bottles while others searched in their bags for the filters they had been given.

Hayden dropped to his knees, thirsty for a drink. Mia knelt beside her half brother. Looking up at Percy, Hayden asked a question.

"Is the water safe to drink?" He asked, his hands already moving towards the surface of the water.

"It should be. The water is running fast and it looks clear..."

This was all the answer Hayden needed. He plunged his hands into the stream and cupped some water into his mouth. The water was cool and refreshing as it slid down his desert dry throat. Then something strange began to happen. He could feel a bubbling sensation in his throat like he had had a soda (the ones Tartarus had snuck them). Mia had filled her water bottle and was pouring the water over her hands when Hayden's insides began to blister. He screamed as boils grew wherever the water had touched. His hands turned into inflated gloves. His siblings stopped to look at him, Imogene's hands centimeters from the water.

Mia fell backwards as the water took it's toll on her hands and arms. The children watch in horror as the effect of touching the water is shown on the outside. Large blisters form, swelling until they may pop like balloons. Hayden slumps forward, unconscious. Mia soon follows.

Amy is the first to react. She grabs her backpack and rushes over to her brother and best friend. But before she can find anything to treat the wounds, Mia and Hayden disappear in a soft mist.

Pandemonium breaks out amongst the children. _What's going on? Why did the water cause blisters? Where did they go? _The water in the stream begins to churn. Fearful of the water's dark power, the children step back. A small vortex forms until a woman appears. Though her skin color and hair color are now blue, she is easily recognizable.

"Mother," Percy nods his head before her.

"Hello Percy," Thalassa nods her head to the rest of the children.

Unable to hold it in anymore, Paul blurts out, "Where did our siblings go?"

"Never fear, they are safe. They are currently being treated for their wounds, perfectly safe. This was my challenge to you. Whenever someone experiences unconsciousness on this trip, they will be removed out of the test. Now I have wasted enough of your precious time," Thalassa begins to fade away.

"Wait!" Imogene calls. "How will we find water?"

In the swirling of the river, one watered finger points towards Percy. Then the water is still agan.

"What are we going to do?" Ollie asks. "How can you find water?"

"I don't know. But time is wasting," Percy looks up to the sky. The sun seems to be almost at the noon point, travelling much faster than it should be. "We need to get going."

They continue up the mountain, but the mood is darker. The primordials are not going to make this an easy test. They aren't afraid to hurt them in order for them to complete the test.

As the walk along a narrow cliff path, Percy freezes in his tracks. He turns his head to stare at the rock wall.

"Percy, what is it?" Alabaster asked, his head slightly tilted.

"There's water. In the rocks," The other boy replied.

The children stare blankly at him. "There is an underground, er, under rock stream flowing right here. The only problem is I don't know how to get it out," Pausing for a moment, Percy pauses to think. "I think this is our next challenge."

"To get water?" Ollie asked.

"No, something else. I'm going to try something a little risky. Stand back," The children move back as Percy finishes.

His sea green eyes flutter close. As if moved on an impulse, Percy draws out his axe. Eyes still closed, he raises it up and brings the oceanic steele side of the double head to the rock. Water begins to gush freely from the rock. They cheer. Percy quickly steps back to avoid being hit by the water, if it is still posionious.

"What will we do now?" Paul voiced the question they were all thinking.

"Percy, do you think you can manage to get some water into a canteen without spilling it?" Willow asks. The son of Thalassa nods, but still looks confused at his half sister's request. Keira pulls her canteen out of her backpack and hands it to him. With the skill of a master, Percy directs the water into the canteen, not spilling a drop.

"What now? Should we use a filter?"

"No, not yet. Pour some of the water on this plant," Willow indicates the small leafy plant growing in between the crack of the dusty rock wall and the path. Percy pours a small amount of water onto the plant. Nothing happens.

Holly looks thoughtful as if slowly understanding where Willow's going with this. "I think what Willow means is that we need to test the water before we go and drink it."

Silence falls on the group. Who would risk being taken out of the task to find safe water?

"I'll do it," Keira says boldly. Percy looks at her, surprised. Keira was never the bold one. "I'm going to pour a little water on my pinky finger. Nothing more. It will be fine."

Still unsure, Percy hands her the canteen. Keira pours a few drops of water onto her finger. The whole mountain seems to be holding their breaths, waiting. Percy counts to thirty in his head. Then a minute.

"Still fine," Keira said with a relieved smile. Once again, the children cheered, jumping under the waterfall, filling canteens, and refreshing themselves. Soon though it was time for them to continue on their journey.

After walking for several more minutes, they reached a cave passage that they had to walk through. Yet, just inside the cave, four large boulders stopped their path.

"We can try short distance teleport," Alabaster offered, attempting it. His image flickered before he disappeared, then reappeared with a sharp crack. He flinched as he received a shock. "Guess that's not going to work."

"This is still part of the same challenge I think," Holly said as she examined the boulders.

"Going outside your comfort zone," Willow said.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Percy summoned the water, trusting his instincts. Keira tested the water even though it could have hurt her. And now, it's our turn to let you guys through," Willow walked forward and lifted up the largest boulder using her powers over earth and wind, directly in the middle. The truck sized rock hoved ten feet of the ground, several feet below the roof of the cave. Max joined his sister and lifted the boulder in the middle. Ollie and Imogene exchanged glances before hoisting their respective boulders.

The children began the treacherous descent through the cave as their siblings hold high the rocks. The climb is difficult with many loose stones and long. They pass through Ollie's section and he sets down his boulder to follow them.

Imogene holds her rock high as they walk through the section under the boulder. Many times they glance up fearfully at the rock, waiting for it to crush them. But they make it through without a glitch.

Max begins to tire as he has been holding his rock for almost fifteen minutes now. The tone is not happy, but hurried and rushed with the sense of insecurity you get from walking under a six hundred pound rock.

Willow's face is sweating at they pass under the rock she holds high for so long. For a moment, her hold on the boulder quavers and everyone fearfully watches the boulder. But Willow stables it and they all make it out.

The four children of Gaia collapse, exhausted outside the cave. They are back on their cliff side path. Amy hands the four granola bars to try and regain their strength. Mumbling a thanks, they tear into the bars.

The others stand up and look at the path in front of them. Well, lack of path would be a better way to describe it. For thirty feet in front of them, the dirt path is completely gone, dropped off. The slippery rock wall beside it offers no alternate route. The children of Gaia join them, realizing their predicament.

Amy closes her eyes and thinks about what to do. Suddenly, in her mind, a bridge appears where the gap is. The bridge hardly looks solid, but it seems to be made of wind, rocks, and sticks.

"Guys, I got it. We can make a bridge across the gap," She kneels down to draw her plan in the loose dirt. The others nod, catching on.

Soon, they are all in their positions. Willow and Imogene have summoned an assemblage of rocks while Ollie and Max collected a posse of sticks. The children of Ananke stood ready to hold the collection of items in the air. Percy was prepared to harden the moisture in the air to make a more stable bridge. Nyx's children had sticks and rocks in their hands, ready to form the bridge.

"Go!" Amy called. Gaia's and Nyx's children worked together to throw all of the rocks into the air. Amy, Alabaster, and Holly made a barrier of wind so that the items would stop falling. Percy hardened the moisture into a almost ice.

"Get across!" Alabaster instructed as his sister and he worked hard to hold the bridge in the air. The others ran swiftly across the bridge to the other side. The children of Ananke follow them across the bridge.

The moment Holly's foot touches the other side, the bridge collapses. She stumbles, but Paul catches her.

"We must continue on," Paul says as he checks the lowering sun.

An half hour passes before they stop to rest. Ethan and Alabaster both head over to the same rock in the shade. Ethan sits down first.

"Hey!" Alabaster says indignantly. "I was going to sit there."

Ethan looks at him annoyed and rolls his eyes. "There's other rocks."

Angry, Alabaster shoves him off the rock. Smirking he sits down on the rock only to have found it's moved.

"Guys," Max says as he moves the rock out their reach. "There's no need to fight."

Both glare at him. "We should keep moving," Imogene says, standing up.

As they walk along, Alabaster begins to feel more and more annoyed at Ethan. He's always getting the spotlight. And SHE likes him more. SHE pays more attention to him. Alabaster purposely steps in front of Ethan, cutting him off. The son of Nyx looks pissed, but Willow touches his arm and pulls him back. That only fuels his anger. Getting up into Ethan's face, the son of Ananke speaks his mind.

"Why do you think you're so much cooler than me? Why do you always fake injuries to get the girls to swoon over you? Huh? Huh?"

Ethan's normally tan face goes red with anger. "I never do anything like that!" Then his face gets an evil smirk. "Why do you always opt out of lessons to do nothing? Why do you never think before you speak?"

Willow steps up to try and calm Alabaster down, but he shoves her backwards into Imogene. Her older sister's face gets an ugly scowl. "You," She growls.

"What about me?" Willow shoots back.

"YOU always steal everything that is rightfully mine. YOU are mother's favorite little girl. YOU are Ouranos' special one. YOU are the problem," Imogene screams at her sister.

The others exchange glances. _What the heck is going on?_ Until, Keira and Holly begin a glaring contest. Ethan and Alabaster have drawn their weapons, ready to beat the pulp out of each other. Willow is yelling back at Imogene.

"Why are you always so secretive? Why are you obsessed with the research you do on the titans? Why are you such an ignorant prick!" Willow shoves her sister hard. Both summon their staffs and begin to approach each other, menacing looks in their eyes.

Keira and Holly have turned their glaring contest into an insult contest. "You're the perfect model girl, the teacher's pet," Keira taunts.

"Well, you're the hell's devil. I wouldn't even put you at the rank of an angel," Holly throws back.

Percy, Amy, Max, Ollie and Paul exchange worried glances. _This wasn't like their sibling, they never fought this way before. Something was making them fight like this._

"Guys," Amy tried to reason. "This fighting isn't helping us at all."

The three fighting pairs turned towards Amy. "It's none of your business, Miss Goody two shoes," Keira spit. Amy's face pales and she steps back suddenly. Max steadies her.

Ollie pointed to the creek and Percy got the message. Silently, he willed the water, after testing it of course, to form a large wave. Then he let it go on the oblivious pairs fighting. The water was cold, jerking them from whatever spell they had been under.

Willow looked at them. "What's going on?"

"The next test," Ollie says leaning against his staff. "This challenge is meant to attack your weaknesses. The six of you hold a small grudge about someone else. A primordial chose to test this. Bringing the feelings back to the surface and boiling your anger, Bam! You were fighting!"

"I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you," Willow apologized. The others said similar phrases.

"Wait, you guys don't remember what just happened?" Amy asked. They shook their heads.

"Is it just me or is the weather getting really weird?" Paul asked as he turns his head up to look at the sky. One moment the sun is out, blinding them, and the next, dark grey clouds have covered over the sun. The wind begins to pick up.

"It's the weather," Ollie reassures him. "We should try to find a cave or a safer trail than this one. If the wind blows harder or it starts pouring rain, I don't like our chances on this path."

They followed Ollie across a rocky field. Half way across, rain began to beat down on them. Footing became slippery. They had to use their weapons, each other, to avoid falling.

Amy was just climbing over a large rock to look ahead when her foot slipped on the slippery rock surface. Her hands frantically grabbed for a handhold, but none were to be found on the wet rock. She fell off the tallest end, six feet off the ground onto her left leg.

Slamming into the ground, she screamed. Her backpack had prevented her head from getting hurt, but it had done nothing for her left leg. A sharp crack could be heard and her leg was bent at an odd angle.

The other children's mouth fell open as they rushed over to her, trying not to slip and fall. Max reached her first. His hands getting brushed her lower leg where the foot was snapped oddly outward. She cried out as rain poured down on them, sticking their hair to their faces and making it hard to see.

"It's broken," Max murmured.

"Just leave me here, we're running out of time to complete the task," Amy pants, her leg causing her great pain.

"No," Percy says. "We're not leaving you out here in the rain to rot."

"But you can't travel with me. I'll slow you down!" She protests.

"We're not leaving you behind, that's final," Alabaster adds.

"We have to leave some backpacks behind," Willow says. "Max can't carry his own backpack, Amy, and her backpack."

"I'll leave mine behind," Percy volunteers.

"Me too," Max seconds.

"No, yours has the map. I'll leave mine," Amy suggests weakly.

"No, you need the supplies, I will leave mine," Keira says, dropping her backpack to the ground. She shoulders Amy's while Percy takes Max's. Max picks up Amy gently and, with the help of Willow, settles her on his back. They continue on.

"Up there, a cave," Ollie and Paul who were scouting ahead find. The cave is a few hundred yards above the place where they turned back on the trail. They enter through a small back opening to find that the front entrance looks out on the path they were on. Max sets Amy down against the wall. Keira and Percy lay down the backpacks they were carrying while Willow stands at the cave trail entrance. She watches as lightning streaks across the sky. Sighing she helps Paul and Ollie find sticks for a fire.

"We need to try and set you leg in a makeshift cast," Holly says as she kneels beside her sister. Carefully, she rolls up the pant leg of Amy. The sight is not a pretty one. The impact of her fall pushed the bone almost out of the skin. Holly opens her backpack and pulls out a roll of bandages. She turns to Willow, Paul, and Ollie. "Can you guys find four long sturdy sticks?"

"Sure," Willow says as she dumps a barrage of sticks in front Ethan and Percy who have matches. The boys begin to arrange them in a strategical positions while Imogene makes a rock circle.

Paul walks over and hands Holly two sticks about as tall as his waist. "Here," Holly grabs the sticks and lays them next to Amy's leg.

"We are going to have to pop the bone back in before we can set the leg," Alabaster tells her sister. Holly nods and holds the leg in place while Alabaster gets ready to push. Max holds Amy's hand for support.

_Pop! _Amy takes a sharp intake of breath, never the less, the bone is back in place. Alabaster holds the two sticks on either side of the leg while Holly tightly wraps the bandage around it. Grabbing his backpack, Max puts it behind Amy's back.

Ollie and Willow return with two sticks that come up to their shoulders. "Could you guys make those into like crutches?" They nod and begin doing so.

Ethan looks over at them sadly. "I hate to be the one to say it, but we need to continue on. Time is slipping by faster than we thought possible."

Amy gets a look of grim determination on her face. "I'm staying back. I'll slow you guys down too much. And it's perfectly safe in the cave. I have a backpack with enough food."

"Someone will stay behind with you. I will," Percy says.

"No, you guys all need each other. I have the crutches and my weapons to protect me. Go!" Amy sounds on the verge of tears. The siblings hang their heads before relenting. They grab their backpacks and continue up the trail. Once she is sure they are gone, Amy puts her head in her hands and cries. _Sacrifices, _she thinks bitterly, _That was the challenge._

Their feet seem to weigh a million pounds as every step takes them farther and farther from Amy. The gloomy rain adds to the effect. Even Percy, who always stays dry, is getting chills from the cold rain. Each are so absorbed in their own thoughts, they hardly notice the next challenge.

Willow falls back beside Keira. "Is it just me or is there something up there?" She whispers, pointing at the moving shapes in the darkness.

Keira carefully studies the moving shapes. "Maybe just trees blowing..." She never got to finish the sentence as a huge boulder the size of a house comes flying out of no where, straight at them.

"Hit the wall!" Willow screams. The siblings slam themselves flat into the rock wall. The boulder sails over their heads, missing them by a hair.

"What the hec-" Paul begins before Percy yells, "Flat!"

"I can't stop the boulders!" Imogene yells. "Something else is forcing them down!"

More boulders begin sailing from somewhere. "Anyone else think this is our next challenge!" Holly yells over the wind.

"Yah think?" Ethan yells back. A boulder comes flying out of no where towards the son of Nyx. Ollie yanks him back in time. "Thanks buddy."

"No problem, just be careful," Ollie replies.

"Imogene!" Willow screams as a rock falls silently towards her sister. Max's eyes widen as he realizes he is the closest one to Imogene. He shoves his sister out of the way and only has a second to brace himself before the boulder hits him straight on.

"NO!" Imogene screams as the boulder continues down the mountain.

"Max!" Willow tries to run after him, but Ethan is holding her back. "Let me go!" She kicks his shins.

"We have to get you somewhere safe," Ethan carries her while the others drag her siblings while them too. After another fifteen minutes of boulder dodging, the rocks stop falling. The rain continues to pour down like the children of Gaia's tears.

"The boulder was supposed to hit me," Imogene sobbed. "Max..."

**Meanwhile, several hundred feet below**

Amy sat, crying to herself in the cave all alone. _Why did I have to break my leg? Why did it have to rain? Why did we have to do this stupid challenge? _She shivered as the chill from the rain begins to freeze her. As the mountain begins to shake from the core, she huddles closer to the fire, watching the boulders fall from the sky. Then, far off in the distance, she hears several piercing screams.

Seconds later, an object lands with a thump on the trail outside Amy's cave. She peers out as a huge boulder threatens to crush the object.

"Oh no you don't," She used her power over wind to direct the boulder away from the object. Grabbing her crutches she painfully gets to her feet. Each step causes unimaginable pain. _Could that be? It is. _

She rushes forward, stumbling, falling. Pain shoots up her leg, but she is so happy to see the boy, it doesn't matter.

"Max," She says, gently brushing his soaked black hair out his eyes.

His hazel green eyes open slowly. "Amy," He says, his voice full of relief and pain from his fall. "I told you I would stay with you."

"I knew you would come back," And since neither of them can move, they lay there, enjoying each other's company as the rain pours down on them.

**Back with the other last**

"Guys," Percy says. "I think we're at our next challenge."

Imogene's head snaps up. Her eyes take in the odd landscape. Here the rain has stopped, but it is hard to see with the heavy mist. An odd pattern of green grass squares dot the ground. On the opposite side, their trail continues up the mountain, but nine tall stone figures block their path. The last exchange glances.

"Primordial chess," Percy and Alabaster say together.

"Mother," Kiera, Paul, and Ethan say.

"What?" Ollie asks, confused.

"Nyx loves primordial chess, it would only make sense that she would choose it for her challenge. There are three strategical points to the game, the back center, and the two front end lines," Ethan begins.

"You move normally like a pawn, except when you go to capture a piece, you are challenging them. Everyone can only move one or two squares. There is a queen, king, one scout, two knights, two bishops, and two tooks. Queens are the hardest to beat, then knights, bishops, rooks, scouts, kings," Paul explains.

"Paul, you take the king spot. Keira, the queen. Willow and Imogene, the knights, Olllie and Ethan, the bishops. Rooks, Holly and Alabaster. I'll take the scout," Percy directs.

They get into their positions, the back row consisting of Ollie, Kiera, Paul, and Ethan While the front row holds, Holly, Willow, Percy, Imogene, and Alabaster. Everyone draws their weapons then turns to look at Paul.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"Paul, you're the best one at chess. The king is the one who directs the others," Keira reminds him.

"The other team goes first," Paul replies.

Sure enough, the other team's scout moves forward. The game has begun. Paul is busy directing others. They fight hard, taking down the other team's scout and a rook.

"Ollie, challenge the queen," Paul calls out. "It's the only way to get her to move."

"I understand and I accept my duty," Ollie takes a deep breath before stepping two squares forward. He holds his scythe in his hands, ready. The queen stands blankly in front of him.

Faster than the eye can follow, the queen moves her scepter with a lightning speed and slams Ollie so hard in the chest, he flies off of the chess board. Paul winces. He hated it, practically sentencing his best friend to his death. Even with Ollie's skill, he stood no chance against a queen. The other team moves their bishop forward.

Paul freezes as he thinks. If he were to move Holly forward to challenge the bishop, Keira could easily take the king and they would win. But the queen is the toughest player to beat. Ollie was already defeated by her. Only Keira would stand a chance. But if he moves Keira to attack, he will endanger Percy and Willow.

Holly turns around to look at Paul. "I'm sorry," She says softly. Stepping forward, Holly draws her whip, challenging the bishop. Paul can't speak. Just as fast as the queen, the bishop swats Holly into the air.

The other team's rook moves back a step. Keira holds her spear tightly in her hand as she walks forward towards the king. The stone king, pulls off his crown and throws it at her feet. As in traditional primordial chess, Keira stabs it with her spear. The stone pawns disappear, signalling the game over. The children rush over to where Holly and Ollie landed, but the two have disappeared. Paul feels a hand on his shoulder. It's Percy.

"Paul, you did what you had to do. No one blames you for it. It's part of being a leader," Percy consoles him.

"We will finish, for our fallen siblings," He replies. The others get determined looks on their faces and they continue upward.

Soon they find themselves in the middle of a deep forest. The air is muggy from the recent rain. The plants are green and lush.

"How much time do we have left?" Keira asks as they trudge along.

"It's about eleven o clock nighttime," Imogene replies before realizing what she was saying. "What? How did that happen?"

"It must be Chronos' doing. The sun will rise at four thirty tomorrow morning. We have to start hurrying up," Alabaster said.

"Do you guys feel that?" Willow asks.

"Feel what?" Keira replied.

"The birds, they have stopped singing," Willow says, looking around.

"Look out!" Percy calls.

A monkey with red eyes shoots out of a tree towards Keira. She screams, trying to shove it away. Soon more and more monkeys are attacking them. In the chaos, someone yells, "Run!"

They take off through the trees, pushing away prickling branches, jumping over roots. Breaking through the tree line, they stop to rest.

"Wait, where's Keira?" Ethan asked. A small leaf flutters to the ground. In loopy lettering, a name is signed, _Thesis._

"I can't believe we just abandoned her," Percy says, his fatal flaw of loyalty showing through. "But we have to keep pushing on."

Night had fallen by now, their path lit by the ever present fog and a few stars. The fog makes everything eery and spooky. Willow doesn't know if she's just imagining it, but she thinks she can see the faces of her fallen siblings. Keira's face looms above her and she jumps backward, almost falling of the cliff. Luckily, Imogene grabs her wrist.

"Does the air feel really cold to anyone else?" Paul asks, his teeth chattering.

"I'm afraid," Imogene whispers as she steps closer to her siblings. "This doesn't feel right."

They continue onward, sticking close in the oddly cold weather. Suddenly, Percy's face goes a sickly shade of white.

"I tried," Percy murmured. "I tried so hard to save you," He puts his hands over his ears and shakes his head wildly.

"What's going on, Percy?" Imogene asked.

"Mia and Hayden, can't you see them?" He replies.

"Percy, they were taken out of the challenge by the primordials," Paul looks at Percy worriedly.

Willow can suddenly hear and see what Percy is dealing with. Mia and Hayden stand there, a ghostly color for their skin instead of their usual tan.

"You see, Percy," Ghost Mia taunts. "You're going crazy! You could have saved us from the water. The only one who could have."

Opening her mouth to stick up for him, two figures appear in front of Willow. "Keira?" She asks quietly.

The girl glares murderously at her. Alabaster and Ethan step up beside her. "Willow, it's okay," Ethan soothes, touching her shoulder. He gasped sharply, falling to his knees. Alabaster catches him, but now two more figures have joined the suffering four. Max and Amy circle around Alabaster and Ethan, asking why they couldn't save them.

"Willow, I thought we were friends," Keira says. "But you left me to rot in that forest! What kind of friend does that?"

"S-S-stop!" Willow cries out.

Paul and Imogene soon enter the ghost dimension. "What's going on?" Paul asks shakily before two more ghosts appear.

"Why did you kill us?" Ollie ask Paul. "If you were better at chess, you could have saved me."

"You could have challenged the bishop," Holly torments Imogene. "You could have won."

"Yaaaahhhhh!" Imogene yells slashing through the misty image of her friend with her staff. Holly lets out an unearthly scream before clawing at Imogene, both of them disappearing.

This gives Paul strength to fight the ghosts. "You are lying!" He screams at Ollie before ripping his spear through Ollie and Keira. He too disappears along with all of the other ghosts.

The remaining four of the last fall to the round. Beside Ethan lies a small skull with _Thanatos written in blood. _

"Was that real?" Percy asks.

"They were ghosts," Ethan says as he pulls Willow to her feet. "We need to keep moving. Time's running out."

"Agreed," Alabaster said. "This place is creeping me out."

The four continued upward. After hiking for a while, Ethan began to feel tired. "Hey guys, we've been hiking for so long, we should stop and take a short rest," He falls behind.

"No," Percy argues. "We need to keep moving."

Half an hour later, Percy feels his eyes closing. "Guys, I'm just going to stop and take a short nap."

"Yeah," Ethan yawned. "I'm exhausted," He sits down on a rock and promptly falls asleep.

"Good idea," Percy says, dozing off.

"We have been hiking for so long," Alabaster says plopping down on the ground. Willow feels her eyes beginning to close. The wind swirling around them has a faint laughter to it. _I recognize that voice, _Willow thinks. _After a nap, I'll figure it out. _No! Her subconscious cries. Willow pulls out one of her knifes and slashes her hand. Instantly, she is awake. As the laughter dies down, she finally places it. _Hypnos! He's trying to make us fall asleep!_

Willow runs over to Alabaster and shakes him hard. "Wake up Alabaster!" She screams in his ear. "We're being tricked!" She pulls her water bottle out of her backpack and dumps cold water on the three boys.

They sit bolt upright and yell, "Coming mother!" After the long day and night's events, it's a relief to laugh.

"You were about to fall asleep. I had to wake you up somehow," Willow reasons. They glare at her but continue on.

Trudging up the hill, Percy tries to see the top of the mountain,. "I think we're almost there," He says.

Swiftly, Alabaster tenses and pulls out his bow. He fires a purple arrow straight into the trees where a monster, a small green ball of fuzz, falls dead.

Suddenly, dozens of monsters charge from the woods surrounding the clearing. Alabaster shoots arrow after arrow, killing monster after monster. Percy uses his axe like a boomerang, destroying hordes of them. Ethan uses a combination of chains and spear while Willow twirls her scythe like a master.

Soon, the monsters are piles of golden dust, when a group of cyclopes rush out of the woods and grab Alabaster, dragging him away.

"Come on, we have to go rescue him!" Percy yells.

"No time!" Willow calls back, pointing at the horizon. The line is beginning to get lighter. "The sun's coming up! We have to hurry!"

The three of them take off towards the peak, bounding over rocks, leaping up trails, and sprinting hard. They reach the peak just as the sun's about to crest the hill. Ethan cups his hands and Willow runs forward. He flings her towards the box. Her fingertips stretch outward just as the sun's rays light up the mountain.

Darkness covers them before the light comes back in a blinding white way. All thirteen of them, even those who were taken, are in an infirmary. Hayden and Mia lay comfortably on white hospital beds along with Ollie, Holly, Keira, Imogene, Paul, and Alabaster. Max and Amy collapse weakly on the floor, their injuries still there.

A Void nurse hurries over and helps Percy, Ethan, Amy, Max, and Willow into hospital beds. Along with a doctor and another nurse, they begin to treat the more serious wounds. Each of them is given a flask of nectar.

Soon the door opens and Chaos walks in. He summons a chair and sits in front of their ring of hospital beds.

"Did we pass the test?" Keira asks excitedly.

"Oh, I was planning to wait until you have all rested and been cured," Chaos said, a silver sparkle in his eyes.

"Father," They all groaned except for Willow.

"Fine. Willow?" Chaos looks to Willow. The daughter of Gaia smiles proudly and holds up the small brown wooden box clutched tightly between her fingers. The others cheer loudly. The nurse clucks her tongue in disapproval.

"Yes, you all passed," He said with a wide grin.

"Even Hayden and I?" Mia asks.

"Yes, you have all proven yourselves worthy. You have faced your greatest fears and overcome them. You have strengthened your bonds with one another and proved to the council you can do anything if you work together."

The children cheered once again. "Now, get some rest so we can begin training for your missions," They groaned, but they still had happy smiles stretched across their faces.

Chaos got up and closed the door as he left the room.

**End of chapter six. I hope you liked it. Next chapter we are going to earth, but a few years will have passed.**

**Remember to leave a review! If you have nothing to review about, tell me your favorite thing to do when the weather gets warm.**

**Thanks!**

**~Snow Wolfe6631~**


	7. Welcome!

**Now the plot starts.**

**I am really excited where this will go, so I will try to update more often. I am finishing up my school year though with lots of tests and projects, so I don't know how much time I will get to write. PLEASE do not review stating, "I think Storm Rising deserves an update." I'll get there, all in good time.**

**Review Responses**

**theAceMT- I know who Hydros is. I use him because he is the primordial of water in my one story, Storm Rising. I did not forgot him. I just chose not to put him in. He has faded in the last children of Chaos.**

**Ancient Tide- I'M ADDICTED TO THIS STORY TOO!**

**Guest- Well, I don't know if I consider one week soon, but I was busy.**

**Deoxys- I actually do have an extremely intricate plot line written by yours truly. This chapter gets immediately into that.**

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX- Thanks!**

**aliissa- True AU stories are hard to do because there is a fine line between following the series and making it your own.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to respective owners.**

**Timeskip 3 years (the last would be twelve going on thirteen)**

**Hades' Palace, Underworld**

Hades was mad. No, furious, a burning rage would be a better way to describe what he was feeling at the moment. He paced in front of his throne of skulls, running his hands through his oily hair. Alecto, his head fury, cowered in front of him. His black robes billowed out behind him as he stalked back and forth.

"I told you to check the school for monsters before you put Bianca and Nico in it! Did you do what I asked? No! You put them in a military school," He glanced down at the report Alecto had written. "_Westover Hall_. You are a minion of the underworld! Can't you freaking sense when there are several monsters in the school? I told you to stay there with them. Had you stayed, Bianca and Nico would have better chance for survival. But you left them to the wolves! You even stayed with that daughter of Barnacle Beard for several months and you didn't even bother to stay with MY CHILDREN!"

Alecto was shaking. "I am sorry my lord. I will go back to the school now and enroll as a teacher."

"No," Hades spit with disgust. "You have messed up enough today. These are my children- they will be the children of the great prophecy. No mistakes can be made in this area. Nor will I send any of other sisters. You all share the same trait of messing up," Hades sits back down on his throne, his rage over. He stroked his chin, trying to think of a plan to keep his children safe. They had no weapons, no clues, nothing to help them survive, get to their father or even, Tartarus forbid, that blasted demigod camp.

Thanatos stood in the shadows, watching Hades' rant. Chaos had sent him here, saying,_ "There will be an opportunity for the children to go to earth."_ Confused since the underworld wasn't exactly earth, Thanatos returned to the palace of Hades. He wasn't one to displease his grandfather. Catching on to Chaos' idea, he was starting to see how the children could get to earth and get on Hades' good side. Contrary to Olympian belief, Hades was one of the most powerful gods and earning his favor would be a step in the right direction for the trust they needed to win the war.

"My lord," Thanatos said respectfully, stepping out of the shadows.

"What Thanatos? Can't you see I'm annoyed and thinking?" Hades says without looking up.

Smiling to himself, Thanatos thinks of what the last children would say if they were here. _Hades actually thinks?_

"My lord, correct me if I am wrong, but the problem is that your children are unguarded in a school with multiple monsters, right?"

"What about it?"

"So if there was someone highly trained in the school to protect them, it would be all right?"

The lord of the dead glares at Alecto. "There was supposed to be."

"With all due respect my lord, wouldn't another child be a better guardian? They could easily get close to your children without looking suspicious. Also isn't Westover Hall a boarding school?" Hades nods. "The protector could board with the di Angelo twins to keep them safe."

"But who would be good enough to protect them?" Hades leans forward curious to Thanatos' suggestion.

"You can leave that to me, My Lord," Thanatos bows.

"Before we send this protector to the school, bring them here. I must test that they are strong enough to defend my children at all costs. If you speak the truth, you will be greatly rewarded. Do not disappoint me," Hades adds.

"Do not worry sir, they will be. I will be back in one hour's time," Thanatos walks off into the shadows.

Hades smiles to himself. _Oh, I hope they will be._

**The Void**

Thanatos steps out of the shadows in the Void, just outside Chaos' office. Knocking on the door, he called out "Chaos? I'm back from the underworld."

"Come in Thanatos," The voice inside the office called. The god of peaceful death pushed open the heavy wooden door and walked inside the office.

Chaos sat at his desk, looking carefully through what looked like reports. His black hair still had the silvery grey streaks, but they were less visible because the man smiled more. His skin was more tan from being outside with the children.

"So, did Hades accept them?" Chaos asked, lacing his fingers together.

"Yes, the selling point was that they would be able to always be with his kids," Thanatos said, a grin slowing growing across his face. "Who were you going to send?"

"Percy, of course. He is their leader and the leader should go first. The other should be a girl so both genders are covered. I have this gut feeling to send Imogene along with them," Chaos replied.

Thanatos raised his eyebrows but said nothing. After eons and eons, Chaos had learned to trust his gut feelings which were usually correct. "I promised them back to Hades in an hour."

"Then I will call them here right away," Chaos summoned his ipad and went to the monitoring camera. He quickly located the last children in the arena. Holding the intercom button, he projected his voice. "Percy and Imogene, please come immediately to my office. You may say good bye to your siblings before you come though," He clicked it off and the two waited patiently for the siblings to come.

They did not have to wait long. Soon Percy and Imogene appeared in the room. "Hello Uncle Thanatos," They greet. "Father, you called?"

"Yes, sit down. You too,Thanatos," Chaos waited till they were settled to continue. "Remember the great prophecy of the greek gods I showed you? Well, the current demigod in line for the prophecy is Bianca di Angelo, a daughter of Hades. She and her twin brother Nico have been in the Lotus Casino for over seventy years, ever since their mother's death by Zeus' bolt. Recently, Hades instructed his fury, Alecto, to move them to a school. He instructed her to search the school for possible monsters and then stay with them. She got careless and did neither."

"Where do we come in?" Percy asked.

"I'm getting to that. I sent Thanatos to convince Hades a child protector would be better and offer two of you guys to fulfill the job. He accepted and in less than an hour, you will be first travelling to the underworld where you will be tested by Hades and then Westover Hall where you will go to school until Hades sees fit for you to bring the children to him. I have a list of what you need to bring, the school has uniforms, and copies for both of you of the di Angelos information," Chaos hands them each a manila folder. "Go and meet Thanatos back here soon. If you need a refresher, there are instructions of the assignment."

Percy opens the folder as he heads to his room. The first page is an instruction sheet like Chaos said. Since he had just heard what he needed to do, he turned the page. Next page was the packing list. It was short as they would be getting school uniforms.

_Packing List_

_- weapons (knives, sword, axe, etc)_

_- light weight armor_

_- hiking backpack with unlimited camping supplies_

_- bag of drachmas_

_- bag of denaris_

_- mortal cash_

_- 3 changes of clothes in case you go into the mortal world (includes shoes)_

Quickly, Percy grabbed his hiking backpack, checked that his weapons and armor in shrunken forms were in his pockets, and his money was in the backpack too. He pulled out his green duffel bag and stuffed three t- shirts, some jeans, and sneakers into it. Slinging both bags over his shoulder, he left his room.

As he walked over to Imogene's room, he heard his name being called. "Percy!" His mother ran down the hall.

"Are you really leaving?" She asked sadly. Her green eyes looked him over with the care only a mother could possess.

"Yeah, mom, I have to do a mission," He replied. "For a few months," He added.

She murmured something like I knew this day would come before engulfing her son in a hug. He was taller than her, enough for her to lay her head on his shoulder. "Be safe," Thalassa kissed his forehead, standing on his tiptoes.

"I will," He promised. "Love you mom."

"Bye Percy," She called before he walked into Imogene's room. Imogene was neatly folding her clothes with the help of her sister Willow. Her backpack was already on the floor beside her bed.

"Almost ready to go?" He asked her.

"Yup," Imogene replied as she carefully placed her clothes into her duffel. She zipped it up and then checked her pocket for her fan. All of the last girls could summon their weapons, but they had them also stored in an old fashioned chinese fan, with the exception of Nyx's girl's chain which were in small boxes.

Willow walked over to Percy and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "Be careful and watch over Imogene for me."

Imogene glared playfully at her sister. "Whatever," The two girls hugged one last time. Percy shouldered Imogene's hazel duffel, being the nice gentleman brother he was, while Imogene grabbed her backpack. "Get out of my room, Willow," She called teasingly as they left.

They arrived back in Chaos' office to be informed by their father they still had twenty five minutes before they would leave for the underworld. He recommended they finish reading the reports since it would impress Hades that they knew so much already. Percy flopped onto Chaos' lounge chair in the corner of the room while Imogene claimed the couch. He flipped past the instructions and packing list to the reports on the di Angelos.

A picture of a girl with silky black hair was pinned at the top. Percy began reading.

Name: Bianca di Angelo

Date of Birth: 8:16 am August 13, 1924

Place of Birth: Medstar Washington Hospital Center

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Father: Hades

Mother: Maria di Angelo

Places lived: Washington DC, Lotus Casino

Siblings: Nico (13)

Hair color: Black

Eye color: dark brown

Skin color: pale

Ethnicity: Italian

He continues reading through the report before flipping to Nico's which is basically the same as Bianca's except for the gender difference, picture, and a few other things like hobbies.

"Imogene, Percy, come here. I have some final instructions," Their father beckoned them from his desk. The two got up and watched over to the chairs they sat in earlier.

"Before Thanatos takes you to the Underworld, I have some last minute instructions. They are in the folder on the instruction page, but I'm guessing you skipped that page since I told you your mission," They smiled sheepishly at him. "The first is that you are to use your middle names instead of your first names as a precaution. Thesis and Eros are currently at the school, setting things up for you as Jackson and Fern Last."

Percy nodded, understanding the logic. All of the last had middle names that could act as first names or last names. He was Percy Jackson while Imogene was Imogene Fern. They also used Last as their last name.

"Even when you are with Hades, you are to introduce yourselves as Jackson and Fern Last. That brings me to Hades. Hades is one of the most powerful gods, save Hestia of course. You will be respectful to him and do anything he asks immediately. Do not fail in the mission. His children are meant to be the prophecy you are at school with the di Angelos, stay close to them. Eros and Thesis are getting you to board with them so it is easier to watch over them. Do not let them know anything about the Greek gods until it is absolutely necessary. Use the mist if you must. There will mostly be a satyr at the school, trying to get close to them. Do not let him. He will try to take them away to the half blood camp, the exact opposite of where Hades wants them to go. Lastly, when doing physical activities, push them hard so they will be ready for the world of the gods. Thesis and Eros will be acting as your aunt and uncle at the school, helping you get settled and getting your uniforms and supplies," Chaos pauses for a breath. "Any questions?"

The two shake their heads. Chaos smiles at them. "Don't worry, you will do fine. And now, I have two gifts and something to change," He reaches into his desk and two small black packages made of a water repellent cloth. Handing them to them, Percy unfolds his.

The package is actually a raincoat folded into it's back pocket. The majority of the fabric is a black color while the zipper is green. Imogene's is the same except hers is a hazel green where Percy's was sea green.

"They have special properties that you will unlock as you journey. Use them well," Chaos says as he hands them each a similar device. "This is a smaller version of my ipad. Last thing is I'm removing the silver swirls from your eyes for a while. They will make Hades curious and raise too many questions. Also, I'm dimming your aura," He slides his hands over their eyes, leaving them pure hazel green and sea green.

The children say their thank you's before slipping the items into their back packs. Thanatos strides into the room. "You guys ready to go?" He asks. "I think it would make it a good impression on Hades to be early."

Chaos stands up from his desk and wraps both of his children in hugs. "Be safe," He whispers.

"We will," They assure him.

"Contact me anytime you have a question or want to talk," He said, letting go of them.

Thanatos places his hands on the children's shoulders before they disappear into the shadows. Percy only has a moment to feel a little bit excited and nervous for his upcoming mission before they reappear in the throne room of Hades.

The place reminds Percy of a bronze and black version of the Mount Olympus he has seen in pictures. Skulls hang everywhere along with several skeletal guards. Since Thanatos works for Hades in a sense, he does not have to go through the whole palace before arriving in the throne room. Hades lounges on his throne of bones like a lean panther beside an empty throne covered in dark flowers. Percy looks to Thanatos to see him sadly looking at the flowery throne of Persephone. He barely has time to think about the story before Hades jumps to his feet.

He scans the trio carefully. "Thanatos, you have returned."

The son of Nyx and Erebus nods his head. "I have my lord, and I have brought the children with me."

"I thought you said you were only bringing one child," Hades said.

Imogene and Percy exchange fearful looks, but Thanatos remains cool. "It would be even better protection if a boy and a girl watched over your children."

"Now I have to change the arrangements," Hades sighs.

"Some, uh, friends of mine are taking care of the school arrangements and such. They will ensure that the children are settled in."

The Lord of the Underworld exhales in relief. "If they pass the test."

"I am confident they will, my lord. They have been well trained."

"Speaking of which, how do you know these children? From the look of the boy's eyes, he is a son of my lying, cheating bastard of a brother, Poseidon, but I smell no sea on him."

"They are family friends, descendants of powerful gods," Thanatos replies simply. Hades raises his eyebrows. "Sir, test them before you make any judgements."

"Very well," Hades stands up and walks over to them, beginning to circle around them like a cat and it's prey. The children stand tall, posture perfect. "What is your name?" He asks Percy as he stalks by.

"Jackson Last, sir," Percy says.

Hades gives a small smile at the sir. "And you?" As he passes Imogene.

"Fern Last, my lord," She replies.

"Any affiliation with the Olympians?"

"No, sir," They replied together.

"Do you have weapons?"

The children silently draw their weapons out. Percy holds his sword in one hand and his axe in the another, while his knifes are strapped to his waist. Imogene does the same except with her staff in her left hand. Hades inspects the weapons carefully before clapping his hands four times. The sound resounds throughout the palace, echoing on. Out of the shadows walk several hooded figures.

"Meet some of finest heroes of Elysium," Hades says proudly as the heroes lower their hoods. "Achilles, Odysseus, Theseus, Jason, Jason, and Houdini. They will be testing you on many skills to see if you are worthy."

First a man with pale green eyes and long black hair stepped forward. He wore greek armor and sandals with a bloody arrow sticking out of his ankle. "May I know the honor of who I am fighting?" Achilles asked.

"Jackson, Jackson Last," Percy replied after Hades motioned him forward. "I will be fighting with my axe."

Achilles nodded before drawing his spear. "May the best man win," He charged Percy with the speed and grace he had obtained when he was alive.

Hades had been expecting the poor boy to be pierced by his servant's spear rather quickly. So he was completely surprised when Jackson evaded the strike. Achilles narrowed his eyes before pressing the boy harder. Though the hero of the Trojan war was good, Hades could see Jackson was gaining the upper hand. _Good,_ he thought. _Perhaps I judged them a bit too quickly. Maybe they will be strong enough to save my children._

Imogene watched carefully as her brother duelled the master of spears. He was holding back, she could tell. It wouldn't be good for Hades' pride or trust of them for Percy to defeat Achilles in several seconds. She spotted several openings in the Trojan war hero's fighting right away, but Percy took his time following them through. After a half a minute of fighting, she got bored and decided to send Percy a mental message. _Percy, you don't get a reward for fighting Achilles for longer. Just beat him! You've wasted enough time as it is!_

_Well, isn't someone impatient today?_ Percy replied. Imogene could hear him laughing a little in his head.

_Shut up and just beat him already!_ She shot back.

_Fine._ Percy waited for an opportunity to end the fight. He didn't have to wait long. Lifting his axe a little to high on his swing, Percy was practically holding up a sign saying, _Hey look! My rib cage is unguarded._ Achilles dove for the chance. Hades shook his head, fighting back the urge to sigh out loud. The boy didn't even last two minutes.

So quickly only Imogene could follow, Percy changed the direction of his axe, an admirable feat because of the momentum. Whirling the axe into a blur, he swiftly chopped the spear into three neat pieces. Achilles mouth fell open as he was left with two broken sticks and one on the floor. Had he not been so stunned at the fact the boy had disarmed him, Achilles could have regained his composure and taken Percy on in hand to hand combat.

Instead, the legendary son of Thetis and Peleus stood there stunned while Percy placed his knife at his throat. Hades looked stunned that a person- a young boy at that, could recover so quickly to defeat anyone. Imogene and Thanatos smiled. They had both known Percy would win all along. The other heroes from Elysium had wary looks on their faces, curious of the powerful young children.

Astonished was the only thing Hades could think of. Here he had thought Jackson would last less than two minutes, when it was Achilles he should have been worried about. How would the rest of the challenges turn out?

"Jackson has won against Achilles," He stated. Jackson dropped his weapon to his side, he wasn't even breathing hard. "Fern will be fighting against Jason next."

The man with brown hair and brown eyes stepped forward, a bit wary. His tanned skin was outlined by a dark brown beard. He wore leather bronze plated armor and had a stocky build with strong muscles bulging. Approaching Imogene, he still has no weapon drawn.

"Have you heard my story of my voyage with the Argonauts?" He asked. Imogene nodded. "On the journey, we had to use different strengths and senses to survive. Now as your task, I am going to take away your main sense used for fighting. Sight. If you can survive two minutes of me attacking you or manage to disarm me, you win."

He produced a small black bandana, made specially for blinding the subject. Jason tied it tightly at the back of Imogene's head. Stepping back, he drew his broadsword.

"You may use whatever weapon you have," Jason said as he silently began to circle the girl. Imogene didn't even move. She relaxed her muscles, relying on her natural senses of the earth from her mother and the universal skills from her father. Jason was almost directly behind her, a little to the right though.

Instinctively, her muscles brought her sword up, twisting it. Imogene could sense the blade being parried away from a direct blow. Jason was looking at her, intrigued, trying to find a way to defeat her. A plan began to form in his mind. Suddenly, he charged her, bringing his sword in a destructive arc.

The daughter of Gaia and Chaos spun like lightning to intercept the strike. If Hades didn't know any better, he'd say she could see right through the blindfold. But it wasn't possible. Just to check, he passed shadows over her eyes. Nothing.

For every stroke Jason attempted to hit Fern with, she pushed it away. As she began to grow more confident, she threw in a few thrusts of her own. Becoming more daring, Imogene stepped forward, fully engaging Jason. They fought furiously. Even with the handicap of a blindfold, Imogene was beating the retriever of the golden fleece. With the moves of a master, she flicked her wrist ever so slightly. Jason's blade flew out of his hands, impaling into the wall. In a moment, Imogene had him pinned to the floor.

Like Achilles, Jason was too shocked to fight back. Hades looked down at the stopped stopwatch in his hand. It read 1:33. Fern had managed to defeat a great warrior in a little more than a minute and a half, blind folded! He struggled to keep from grinning at her success.

"You may take off your blind fold now," Hades interstructed. Fern obliged and got up. Jason, never one to quit, pulled his hidden knife from the sheath and quietly snuck up on Fern. Without even turning around, she pulled a dagger from her belt and threw it point blank.

The knife snared on Jason's armor straps, pinning him to the stone wall of the throne room. Fern acted like nothing had happened, walking over to hand Hades the bandana. Shaking off the stunned feeling, Hades continued the tests. Percy fought Theseus in a battle of strength and force, winning in record timing. Imogene excelled in fighting in odd situations against Perseus. Houdini concocted a different trap that should have taken hours to break out of at a god level, but it took Percy less than ten minutes. Easily, Imogene defeated Odysseus in strategy and tactics.

At the least, Hades was very impressed with the children's performance. Turning to Thanatos, he spoke.

"They are worthy," He said simply. Thanatos exchanged smiles with Fern and Jackson. "You are dismissed," Hades told the warriors of old. They bowed before walking into the shadows, back to Elysium. Quickly, Hades briefed them on their mission, not wanting his children to be left alone for any longer than they had to be.

"Thanatos will take you there," Hades finished after carefully explaining every detail. They nodded. "Lastly, I need you to swear your loyalty to me so that I can know that you will not try and take my children to the Olympians."

"We swear an oath of Loyalty, upon the river Styx, to Hades and the mission to rescue his children," Percy and Imogene finished. Thunder boomed loudly, since they were so close to the river.

Hades nodded in satisfaction. "I will expect reports through dreams."

They nodded before Thanatos transported them away.

Westover Hall looms in front of them as the trio like a evil castle made off all black. Even though it's early September, the air is chilly in Maine. Cold wind whips off the freezing harbor. Percy shivers once despite his jeans and sweatshirt. Thesis and Eros spot them before hurrying out to meet them. Thanatos strides over to them.

"Everything set up?" Thanatos asks.

"Yes," Thesis replies. "We can handle it from here. It's the official day before the start of term, when everyone new comes in. We won't look out of place."

"I'll scout around the school, look for monsters and find hiding places," Thanatos says before disappearing. Thesis and Eros walk towards the huge black doors. A woman in a freshly pressed suit stands just inside the doors.

"Welcome to Westover Hall," The brunette says brightly. "Are you here for student drop off?"

"Yes," Eros says.

"Walk down the hallway and take the first right. There will be signs on the walls directing you to the Main Office. My name's Ms. Gottschalk, by the way."

"Thank you m'am," Eros says and the children salute.

As they walk down the huge hallway with ceilings at least fifty feet above, Eros whispers to his cousins. "Ms. Gottschalk?

The two smile behind their sleeves. The banners on the walls saying _Westover Hall: Grunt_ and _Welcome students!_ flutter gently in the light breeze rippling through the hall. They follow the directions and soon arrive at the office.

A woman with blonde hair in a neat bun on top of her head sits at a secretary's desk. She doesn't even look up as they approach. "Name?"

"Jackson and Fern Last," Thesis replies. The woman, whose name is Chelsea Kirkman from the gold plated name plate, clicks a few things on the computer, types rapid fire fast with long red fingernails, and impatiently waits for the papers to be printed out. She hands them across the counter.

"There are your schedules and information. Head to the seamstress next. She's the second door on the left," Chelsea adds before looking expectantly at the next group of people in line. As they are leaving the main office, Percy catches a glimpse of a man with grey hair and different colored eyes staring at him. He only has time to read, _Dr. Thorn, Vice Principal,_ before they leave the room.

Next they arrive at the seamstress who takes their exact measurements for their uniform. For the girls, the uniform is a white collared shirt with a navy jacket, three buttons lining the sleeves. A plaid grey and white skirt and grey just below the knee light gray socks are to be worn along dark grey flats. A dark blue tie tops it off.

The boy's uniform is grey pants, a white shirt, and navy blue jacket. The shoes are black dress shoes and the tie is mandatory, like with the girls. All of the clothing has Westover Hall's emblem on it, crossed sword and gun with a big WH in the center.

"You get six uniforms, one for each school day of the week, and then one to wear while your other ones are being washed," The seamstress informs them. "All shirts must be tucked in. You may wear your other clothes when you are relaxing in your rooms, but the moment you step into public congregation, you must have your uniform on. You get one set of physical education uniforms and a backpack to carry your school supplies around in. Formal dress code rules can be found in the rule book, located several places around the school," She turns back to her table, obviously done with them.

"Where do we go now?" Imogene asks as they stand awkwardly in the hallway. Thesis opens her mouth to reply, but she's cut off.

"Hello!" A cheery voice says from behind them. "Do you need any help?"

A girl wearing the uniform they just received walks over. Her red hair looks like someone made fire into hair, but she manages to keep it back neatly. Her brown eyes aren't mimicking the smile on her face.

"I'm Kelli, what do you need help with?" She asks. Percy feels himself being drawn in, then quickly snaps himself out of it. _She's a monster, an empousa._ Eros, Thesis, and Imogene have all come to a similar conclusion.

"No, it's fine," Eros insists. Being the primordial of love makes him immune to silly monster tricks.

Kelli will have none of it. "Nonsense, I'm happy to help. Let me see your schedules. Oooo, you have Linda Sahiner and Marley Voss as your head dormers. Okay, so head down that way, and after like, five hallways you should arrive at their offices. It's the last ones," Kelli says.

"Okay, thanks," Thesis says half heartedly.

"No problem! Bye!"

Each office of head dormers is on the main hallway with their respective hallway branching off. Eros leads them up flights of stairs and down hallways until they reach a dead end, except for the huge windows and library. Inside the office of the head dormer sit two brown haired people, a man and a woman. Both look up as they come in.

"Names?" The woman, Linda Sahiner asks tiredly.

"Jackson and Fern Last," Percy says. Marley Voss opens a file cabinet and searches through the folders while Linda places her head in her hands.

"Long day?" Thesis asks kindly.

"You got no idea," Linda rubs her temples. "It's crazy here for the first week."

"Here," Marley holds out to large envelopes. "These hold your keys to the dorm, don't lose them, a map of the school, and the rule book. I would recommend reading them before tomorrow morning. Your room numbers are the hallway, the side of the hallway and the number. Jackson, you're in room GL15 with Nico di Angelo while Fern is in the room across from you, GR16, with Bianca di Angelo."

"Remember, lights out is at 9:45," Linda reminds them. "Official meals don't start till tomorrow, but you can get some food there tonight. The dining hall closes at 7:30."

They thank the two head dormers before heading down the hall to their rooms. Outside their rooms, which are at the end of the hallway, Thanatos meets them. He hands them each a rolled up paper before disappearing. Thesis and Eros hug them good bye before walking out like normal people.

Imogene looks at Percy one last time before pushing the dorm door open and stepping inside.

**Bianca's POV**

As far as Bianca was concerned, her day was far from good. She and her brother Nico had been taken out of the comfy hotel they had been staying in for the last three months by a lawyer. The lawyer had brought them to the school, paid for everything, got them to their rooms, then left.

Official registration was a few months ago, meaning dorm rooms had already been picked. Nico and Bianca had gotten rooms to themselves. Even though they were siblings, school rules said opposite genders couldn't share a room. That was stupid!

So it was easy to say Bianca was surprised when a knock could be heard on the door. She had already unpacked her bags, chosen one of the beds in the room, and hung up her uniforms. Was it Nico?

"Come in," She called.

A girl with pitch black hair much like her own opened the door. The girl had a backpack on her back and was carrying a duffel bag. Her hazel green eyes locked on Bianca's onyx ones. Strangely, Bianca felt comforted.

"Bianca di Angelo, right?" She asked.

"That's me," Bianca stood up.

"Hey, I'm Fern Last. I guess we'll be rooming together for the semester," Fern shook Bianca's hand.

Bianca smiled. "Good, I was afraid I was going to have to sit with my twin brother Nico the whole time. He's my brother, but sometimes he drives me nuts."

Fern smiled. "I know what you mean. My brother, Jackson, who's rooming with Nico, I love him to death, but, god, he's so annoying sometimes."

The two girls smiled, knowing they would become good friends. "Do you mind taking this bed?" Bianca asked, gesturing to the bed opposite hers. "I didn't know anyone else was coming."

"It's fine, I love to look out the window, anyways," Fern's fingers traced the bottom of the large window above her bed. Bianca helped the other girl hang up her uniforms in her half of the closet and her other clothes in the drawers. As they worked, they talked about lots of things. Bianca found Fern loved to be outside in nature and was turning thirteen that March. She herself talked about her love of dark colors and how she had celebrated her birthday less than a month ago. They packed their backpacks for the next day with the books they were instructed they would need. Fern looked around the room, poking her head in the bathroom and glancing at a few of the books on the bookshelf. Both girls changed into the 'approved comfy wear', a westover hall sweatshirt and pants found in the closet.

"I was going to head over to my brother's room to check on how he is doing and get some dinner. Want to come?" Fern asked.

"Sure," Bianca followed the other girl across the hallway.

Inside their brother's room, a guy with black hair and sea green eyes was laughing at her brother's joke. Their room was identical to the girls, just mirrored. Both boys had also changed into the sweatshirt and pants. Nico sat up from his laying position on his bed, his dark brown eyes laughing.

"Hey sis, this is Jackson," Nico introduced his roommate.

"And this is his sister, Fern, my roommate," Bianca chuckles as his mouth opens.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister," Nico said.

"You never asked," Jackson shot back, shrugging.

"Anyways," Fern cleared her throat. "We were planning to head down to get some dinner, it's almost five forty-five now. Do you guys want to come?"

"Yup," Jackson stood up, Nico following him. "Does anyone know how to get to the dining hall?"

"Nope," Nico said. "Let's go!"

The four of them headed down the steps to the main floor. After several dead ends and near wall punching experiences, they finally reached the cafeteria.

"I'm going to get so lost in here tomorrow," Bianca said as she placed her tray on the table before dropping her backpack to the floor.

"Speaking of tomorrow, do we have any classes together?" Jackson asked. They all opened their backpacks (they had brought them with them so they didn't forget their keys or cards to buy the food) to dig out their schedules.

"I don't know," Nico said as he took a big bite out of his chicken nugget.

"Nico! Chew with your mouth closed!" Bianca reprimanded with Jackson and Fern laughed.

"Sorry, B," He replied.

Bianca rolled her eyes before handing her schedule to Fern. "What do I even have tomorrow?" She looked over Fern's shoulder.

_Name: Bianca di Angelo Age: 13 Head Dormer: Linda Sahiner Home Room: Litty_

_Schedule_

_6:00 - 6:55: Morning roll call and morning workout_

_7:00 - 7:35: Breakfast_

_7:45 - 8:30: First Period (Algebra, Litty)_

_8:35 - 9:20: Second Period (Science, Smith)_

_9:25 - 10:10: Third Period (English, Hartright)_

_10:15- 11:00: Fourth Period (Study Hall, Nelson)_

_11:05 - 11:50: Fifth Period (History, Walker)_

_11:50 - 12:10: Return to rooms and drop off/ pick up books_

_12:15 - 12:50: Lunch (dining hall)_

_12:55 - 13:40: Sixth Period (Greek and Latin, Sherman)_

_13:45 - 15:00: Afternoon workouts_

_15:10 - 17:20: Study time and Activities (rooms and library)_

_17:30 - 18:05: Dinner_

_18:15- 18:45: Evening announcements_

_18:55- 21:30: Study time and Prepare for bed_

_21:30: Lights out_

"Do you and Nico have the same schedule?" Fern asked after glancing over Bianca's, Jackson's and hers.

"Yes?" Bianca looked to a nodding Nico for confirmation.

"Then we have all of our classes together," Jackson stated.

The di Angelo twins smiled. "We'd better start heading back upstairs. With Bianca and my luck, we'll get lost again," Nico suggested. They left their trays on the cart and began the long way back to their rooms.

While Fern takes a shower, Bianca begins to read the rule book. She reads things she had already learned, lights out time, uniform protocol, dormitory condition, and new things like the morning drills and being on time for classes. Once Fern is done in the bathroom, the two switch. Bianca never knew why, but she never liked being in water. That included the shower.

Shrugging it off, the girls talk until Linda walks down the hall, checking that everyone is turning their lights off, since it's nine forty five.

"You two should try and get some sleep, morning exercises come early," Linda says before continuing on. Before falling asleep, Fern turns off the lights. Bianca lays in the dark thinking.

_Tomorrow we begin school_, Is her last thought before she falls asleep.

**How was it? I hoped you like it. I never saw someone go deeply into Westover Hall before, so I wanted to try it. Tell me what you think.**

**Remember to review!**

**Thanks!**

**~Snow Wolfe6631~**


End file.
